iRegina and Charlie
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Side story in my iWhitmire High Universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fans its me now this is a side story to iWhitmire High and is told out of time with the other events but is the same universe and is mainly a sex story between Charlie and Regina from chapters 3 and 4. Now if it works it'll be on going**

* * *

 **You Could Be Lover**

"Yo bro I need your car," Charlie said storming into David's room backpack in hand. Finding Belle in her platinum blonde wig that had been styled in a Taylor Swift Debbie Harry like bob. Dressed in a sexy pink lingerie. Sitting on the back of David who was wearing pair of blue argyle print briefs giving him a massage and kissing his back.

"First off you hear the music why didn't you knock?," David said enjoying his sensual message. "Second you ain't got no damn license"

"First off you and I both know you're not shy about what you and our "daughter" do or what we have done in this room with her and others," Charlie said in a matter of fact tone, "Second Regina just texted me to come over so please be the best big brother ever and let me have the car?"

"Ummm let her have it daddy," Belle said nibbling on David's ear.

"Keys are in my pants pocket," David said with a pleasurful moan, "you wreck my car I wreck your ass and not the way you like."

"Alright alright," Charlie said going into the room and grabbing his keys from his pants pocket. "Thanks big bro" she said leaving with a smile

"Have fun" David said.

"Oh I will!," Charlie yelled back.

* * *

An hour later Charlie pulled into Regina's driveway and walked up to her door and rang the bell. Hearing arguing inside before the door swung open and an older white man asked. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Charlie I'm here to see Regina," Charlie said .

"Charlie come in," Regina said pushing the man aside and letting the blonde teen in. "Now both of you have a seat I'll be right back," she said letting the teen and the men take a seat in the living room as she went into the kitchen. Making an awkward silence hit the two strangers

"So Charlie that's like the tuna right?," the man said in attempt at clever sarcasm

"No as in Charlotte is my real name. I'm not very fond of it so everyone just calls me Charlie," Charlie explained trying not to let the man get under her skill.

"Dad!," said black haired young boy as he entered the room.

"There's my boy," the man who was now clearly Regina's ex-husband said. "You ready to have fun?," he asked

"Yeah," the young boy said.

"Ok sport go wait in the car I'll be out in a minute," the man said as nudged the boy outside. "Regina we'll finish this talk some other time," he said as he started to his car.

"Sure Todd sure," Regina said, "I'll pick Eli up after school on Monday," she said.

"Alright Regina," he said casting his eyes towards Charlie with a look of distaste, "oh and do enjoy your weekend ," he said as he closed the door

"So that was your son cute kid," Charlie said locking her fingers behind her head as she sat on the couch.

"Yep that's Eli my pride and joy ," Regina said as she slowly walked towards the teen. "Smart boy too."

"And that's the ex-husband?," Charlie asked as a yoga pants and tank top clad Regina closed almost all the distance between them.

"Yep that's him," Regina said straddling Charlie's lap.

"What did you ever see in him," Charlie asked pulling Regina down to her lap so that the older woman was sitting on her lap.

"I have no clue," Regina said just before kissing her teenaged lover with a deep combination of passion and lust.

Charlie returned the heat of the kiss. Her hands roaming over the older woman's body as Regina did the same to her. "Ugh I haven't stopped thinking about you since the other night," Charlie said with a husky moan as began kissing her neck.

"I know me too," Regina moaned as Charlie began pawing at her tank top and looking her in the eyes. "Before we go any further I need you to know I'm risking this thing between us is highly illegal and if we get caught Todd could use it to get full custody of Eli and I can't let that happen do you understand that."

"I would never do anything to make you lose your son," Charlie said with all the sincerity in her hart.

"Good," Regina said before leaning down and drawing the teen into a deep passionate kiss. "Umm wait wait wait," she said stopping Charlie as the teen began kissing her neck. "I have a surprise for you," she said pulling herself off Charlie's lap.

"But you're surprise enough," Charlie said in a mock whine.

"Trust me you'll love it in the meantime there's a bottle of wine and some chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge go get them and I'll be right back," Regina said as she went upstairs.

Charlie watched her backside for a moment with a grin. She then walked to the kitchen and grabbed two champagne glasses. She then went to the refrigerator and retrieved the wine and strawberries. Before returning to the living room setting the items on the coffee table. She then went over to Regina's sound system and plugged her phone into the mp3 dock and began scrolling through her various playlist. Before finding the one she was looking for and scrolling through its contents. Searching for the right song before stopping at _Let Me Love You Down_ by Ready For The World. She then sat down, opened the wine and poured herself and Regina each a glass . As she began to sip her wine she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked over and choked at what she saw. There she saw Regina dressed in what amounted to a pornographic version of the Toro's uniform from the first _Bring IT On_ film. The top stopped just under her breast and the skirt barely covered her bare ass.

"I hope you like it I remember you said it was one of your favorite movies," Regina said blushing a bit as she walked over to her teenaged lover.

Charlie swallowed her wine and simply stood up and scooped the older woman up causing her to wrap her legs around her waist. Kissing her hungrily and unzipping the top and casting it aside freeing the older woman's breast. She then slammed the older Latina onto the couch.

"You're a strong kid," Lana said in amazement at the teen's strength.

"You haven't seen anything yet lass," Charlie said grabbing the other wine glass. She then gave Regina a sip and poured its contents onto her bare chest before taking off her own shirt and bra before diving into Regina's cleavage. Sucking the wine from between her tits before taking one of the tan colored nipples in her mouth as she began fingering the lusty woman.

"OHHHHH YESSS!," Regina groaned her eyes closed her head rolling side to side. Her body going into pure ecstasy as she felt the seventeen year old's fingers probing her sex. Her teeth and tongue ring flicking her nipples. Showing that the blonde was sexually wise beyond her years. "AGHHHH OOHHHH AAAAA HHHUNNGGG WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!,"

"Magic my dark queen magic," Charlie said as she began to kiss lick and nipple her way down Regina's torso stopping at the waist line of her skirt.

Deciding to tease the older woman Charlie lifted the skirt just enough to expose the rest of her thighs. Then taking her right leg in her hands and placed it on her shoulder. Beginning to kiss lick and nibble her way down her leg. Making Regina quake as she turned her head inward to kiss her inner thigh. Inches away from the woman's sex. She kissed further down letting her tongue play at her calves. She then took off Regina's show and sock and licked the sole of her foot. Making the older woman let out a giggling moan. She then released the leg and took up the left leg. Taking off Regina's other shoe and sock and began kissing up he leg in the same way she had kissed down the other.

"Ugh stop teasing me you know I want it," Regina moaned in exqsuette agony.

Charlie smiled and simply closed her eyes and deeply inhaled Regina's sexual aroma deeply. The scent having an almost narcotic effect on her. "Patience your highness," she said reaching behind her she took a strawberry and ran it up and down her lovers sex. Licked it before placing it in Regina's mouth.

"Ummm," Regina moaned as she tasted her own essence.

Charlie smiled then took the champagne bottle and poured its content onto her lover's sex making Regina coo at the chill of the liquid. She then licked her lips and dove into her sex with a vengeance with her tongue and fingers.

"AYE MADRE DIOS! JESUS CHRISTO! CHARLIE!," Regina screamed as her body tensing her vanes in neck and forehead bulging. As her face contorted in a twisted mask of pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!," Charlie moaned savoring the taste of the woman as her tongue moved in and out of Regina. Twisting and turning like a highly perceissioned drill bit. As it worked in time with her fingers. Creating a beautiful clockwork effect that was driving Regina maddening fast towards a powerful orgasm.

"OHHHH YES GODDAMNIT! URGGGGGHHHHH ERAGHHHHHH HHERRRGGGGGGGG!," Regina groaned throwing her head back and forth her thighs clamping down on the sides of Charlie's head. Her hands clawing pounding at the couch cushions. Her nails making small rips in the fabric. As sweat poured down her forehead and chest.

Feeling the woman's impending peak was close. Charlie flicked her tongue against the woman's engorged clitoris. Then sealed her lips around the nubbin and sucked and dragged her teeth on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Regina cried out as tears dripped from her tightly lidded eyes, her body locking as her climax starting rip her apart from the very core of her body. "CHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEE!," she said as she released a power squirting orgasm. Her whole body seemingly going into an epileptic fit "UGMM GIGGAH UEGGHH HEGGGH!," she groaned as she convulsed.

"Shh, shh,! I got you love," Charlie said as she crawled up between Regina's and wrapped her arms around her. Before pulling her into a deep sensual kiss.

"That was amazing how do you do it," Regina asked dazed in a cloud of pleasure as the last tendrils of her orgasm ran throughout her body as her lover held her close. Placing butterfly kisses on her cheek intensifying the warm feels of love radiating within her soul.

"I told before my dear magic," Charlie said with a smile bringing her forehead to rest on Regina's.

"Well let's see some of my magic," Regina said flipping Charlie onto her back. "And trust me I'm the more experienced magician," she said before kissing her.

"Umm show me," Charlie purred as she felt Regina start to kiss her neck.

"Enjoy the show my darling," Regina said kissing along Charlie's collar bone making sure to leave her mark on the girl's neck. She then kissed down to her chest. Leaving another mark on Charlie's large breast before closing in on her nipple with teeth.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!," Charlie groaned feeling the painful pleasurful pull of Regina's teeth on her nipple while the Latina manually mauled the other tit. "Harder! HARDER! OHHH BITE IT THE FUCK OFF!," she screamed wanting more of the pain.

When Regina began to taste a small trickle of blood. She licked the tiny red drip away. She then repeated the process with her other tit and then began to lick and bite her way down Charlie's midsection. Stopping at the waistband of the teenager's jeans. She then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and quickly pulled them down kissing her thighs as she did leaving the teen in just her black French cut panties. She then placed a teasing lick along Charlie's inner thigh before slowly licking the crotch of her panties lingering at the swollen clit poking through them. She then licked along the waist line of the undergarments before starting to slowly pull them down. She then Bit her pubic mound once again leaving her mark. Before she began eating her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHH HEHHHH AGGHHHHAAHHH OHHHHH SHIT!," Charlie screamed as Regina's older more experienced tongue worked in circles in and out of her. Her pussy leaking cream onto Regina's lips and tongue. "OHHHHHHHH YESSSS YESS!" she said as she began arching up humping the older woman's mouth.

Regina placed her hands on the teens undulating hips. And began pawing at the teen's ass and humming around her clit. Making her scream and buck and grind her hips harder. Then not to be out done by the youngster she slowly slipped her middle and fore fingers deep into her ass and began working them in and out. Making her young lover's body tense with the first signs of climax.

"Oh, oh,oh OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," Charlie cried out in a furious orgasm her face and body turning beat red before collapsing onto the couch.

Regina crawled up her lovers body and deeply kissed her. "Well who knew Xena was Scottish," she said making them both chuckle.

"I didn't know you were gonna do that," Charlie smiled her face slowly starting to turn its normal color.

"So what's on your mind," Regina said making small circles on Charlie's chest.

"Umm my algebra test on Monday, putting gas in Dave's car but most of all how amazing you look right now," Charlie said.

"Oh you're only saying that cause I just made you cum and I look like her," Regina said referring to Lana Perilla. One of the stars of one of Charlie's favorite television shows. "I mean why else would a seventeen year old want a divorced single mom who has no choice to pick up jailbait at underground parties cause she's in the closet," she said laying her head on Charlie's chest

"You're more than that," Charlie said, "you're beautiful smart caring and a serious freak who looks amazing in a slutty cheerleader outfit," she said getting a playful smack on the chest. "What you look amazing."

Regina smiled and said, "Well you know I actually was a cheerleader in high school and college."

"You just made yourself hotter to me I have a serious thing for cheerleaders," Charlie said.

"I know you told me when you mentioned _Bring It On_ so I ordered the outfit," Regina said blushing a bit.

"So any chance I can see some moves," Charlie asked stroking the woman's cheek.

"That depends did you bring it," Regina asked.

"It's in my bag," Charlie said.

Regina slowly stood up removing the skirt as she did. She then did a cartwheel landing in a split facing away from Charlie. Looking over her shoulder at the blonde she slowly pulled herself up. "Put your friend on and meet upstairs," she said as she seductively walked up the staircase putting an extra sway in her hips.

Charlie needing no other prompting hopped up from the couch and scrambled to her backpack and quickly retrieved her strap on which she called big red. Hurriedly securing the jock strap like harness. Adjusting it so the stimulator nub on the back of the dildo rested firmly on her clit. She then reached into her bag again and grabbed her small bottle of caramel flavored edible lube and walked upstairs. Once there she scanned the small hall way and quickly found the open door to Regina's room finding the older woman bent at the waist her hands gripping her ankles.

Straightening her stance for a moment. Looking over her shoulder at Charlie. "I only have two rules at this point. One fuck me like a savage no holding back. Number two If I say ow or it hurts fuck me harder is that understood?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Good now get over here and rip my ass in two," Regina said bending over and spreading her ass open.

Charlie quickly uncapped the lube and squirting a large amount onto her faux member as she walked over to the older Latina. She slowly worked the head of her dildo into the older woman's asshole

"I said savage!," Regina groaned.

"Ok lass savage is what you want," Charlie said gripping her hips. "Savage is what you get" she said ramming the strap on deep into Regina's ass so hard the sound of their skin smacking echoed in the room. And echoed repeatedly as Charlie began fucking Regina with hard fast jackhammer like thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEESSSS FUCK IT FUCK MY TIGHT FUCKING ASS!," Regina screamed through gritted teeth. Sweat forming on her brow and tears forming in her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHFUCKKKKKKING HURT ME MAKE MY ASS FUCKING GAPE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK MMMMMEEEE!" she screamed as she trust her hips back to meet the teenager's pounding driving strokes getting a series of hard swats on her rutting ass. "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS YESSSS! SPANK ME SPANK ME!"

"YEAH TAKE TAKE IT !," Charlie grunted the clit stimulator driving her mad with lust sweat dripping off her body. "WHO'S A FILTHY FUCKING ANAL SLUT!"

"I'M A FILTHY FUCKING ANAL SLUT!," Regina groaned feeling her body start to tense up with a mini orgasm.

"NOW SAY YOU'RE CHARLIE'S BITCH SAY IT SAY YOU'RE CHARLIE'S BITCH SAY IT!," Charlie demanded fucking harder and faster.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHHH IM CHARLIE'S BITCH! I'M CHARLIE'S BITCH! I'M CHARLIES BITCH!," Regina said as her face grimaced and she full on weaped in pain and pleasure tears pouring like rain. "GONNA CUM GONNA CUM GONNA CUM!,"

"CUM BITCH FUCKING CUM !" Charlie grunted feeling her own orgasm approaching.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Regina scream in ecstasy as she began shaking and squirting her orgasm like a bursting fire hydrant.

Not giving Regina's squirting a moment to stop and fueled by her own need to orgasm. Charlie yanked her cock from her ass and spun her around. Picking the ejaculating woman up and impaled her on her cock and began pounding her in mid-air.

"UUGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNEEEEEGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHYYYYAAAAAAAA! I"M STILL CUMMMMMMMMINNGGG FUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMSTILLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!," Regina screamed as she continued to squirt.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIT!," Charlie screamed as joined Regina in climax. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!," she grunted as she started pumping harder into Regina as she moved around the room. She then slammed her against the wall biting her lip in a savage kiss. "GEERRRRRRRROOOOOWWWLL!," she growled before biting her neck as she pounded her harder knocking pictures and the jewelry box from the nearby dresser and threatening to crack the wall itself.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE!," Regina groaned as she bit into pumping teenager's shoulder as she had another orgasm.

"UUMMMMMMAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie growled as she two again orgasmed as she sat Regina on the dresser.

"NNNNNNNAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAUUUGGHHHHHHHH YESS YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS!," Regina screamed her nails cutting into the skin of Charlie's shoulder.

"AGHH FUCK FUCK HELL FUCK!," Charlie grunted as she drove harder into Regina another orgasm building in her core.

"AYE MAS! AYE MAS ! MAS DURRO MAMITA!," Regina screamed in Spanish as she climaxed again.

As the two sapphic sirens continued there savagery they found themselves on the bed in the missionary position. After leaving a whirlwind of damage in the room. Their bodies glowing with sweat covered in scratches and bite marks. "UGHHH CHOKE ME CHARLIE CHOKE ME!" Regina begged.

"LIKE THIS BABY LIKE THIS!," Charlie said grabbing Regina's throat and gripping it tightly. As she pounded the older woman harder

"EGHH TIGHTER BABY SQUEEZE TIGHTER!," Regina gasped.

"LIKE THIS!," Charlie said as she applied more pressure and intensifying her strokes.

"EH...TIGHTER...I'll let you know!" Regina gasped her air supply being cut off her eyes bulging. An orgasm so intense building inside her. That it threatened to shatter her into dust.

"UGH OK!," Charlie said squeezing tighter. As she too could feel an intense climax about to hit her.

As Charlie choked her Regina's vision began to blur only her lover's crystal blue eyes being the only clear thing. Her own eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head. And just as her world started to go black she rapidly pounded on Charlie's back signaling the blonde to release the chokehold. Causing an her to have an amazing orgasm.

"IIIIIIIIIIEIEEEEEEEEEEIIEEIEEIEIEEIEIEIEEIEIISSSISSISISISISISSISISIIIEIEIEEEIEEEEEIEEEIEEISSSIIEEEIEEEEIEEEEIEEIEEISEEISEIEESIEEEEEEEEEEEIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIEEEEEEEEEEIIIIWWIEEEIEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIEIEEIIIWWIEEEIEEEIWWIEEEIEWIEEEEEEEIIIIEIEEEEEEIEEIEIEIEIIEIIIEEEEEEEE!," Regina shuttered bucked and screamed as all the air and blood rushed back in her body. Triggering in orgasm so intense that scream threatened to break glass.

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHYESSSSSSSS!" Charlie groaned as she pumped hard and fast through her own orgasm. Before she collapsed on top of the older woman. Shaking and placing kisses on Regina's face.

"Umm no mas Charlie no mas no mas," Regina said in a weak and winded voice.

Charlie kissed her and gave an exhausted sigh as she rolled onto her back and pulled Regina close to her. Wrapping her in her arms "You're amazing ," she said.

"So are you ," Regina said.

The two then kissed. No more words needed in the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that's it folks now it's back to work on the main story. I may do another chapter. Till then peace love SDR OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up all you naughty Vanatopians this story is going to be naughty and have some extreme BDSM and sex between Regina David and Charlie and will be in cannon with the main story at some point. Now if BDSM groupsex lesbian group sex and slight blood play scare or offends you hit the X. Now enjoy and grab your towels and toys.**

* * *

 **Bow Before The Queen Pt 1**

A determined Regina knocked on the door of David and her lover Charlie's home dressed in a tight black leather mini pencil skirt, red blouse and black lace up clave high boots with a spiked heel. Waiting for an answer getting it in the form of David answering in only his robe and sleep scarf. "Regina what's up?" he asked curiously seeing the older Latina at his door as Charlie and Regina usually had their weekend rendezvous at the older woman's house.

"Hey umm do I call you DAB or Dave….. anyway can I come in I need to talk," Regina said.

"Either is fine and come in," David said stepping aside and letting the older woman enter. "Charlie Regina's here!," He yelled hoping to summon his surrogate sister as Regina took a seat on the loveseat in the living room.

"Hey sexy, " Charlie said walking in the living room clad in only a pair of purple and black boy shorts and matching sports bra and kissing the older Latina. Before sitting on her lap "So what brings you here so early not that I'm complaining" the Scottish teen said.

"It's actually something serious I need to talk to you… well both of you about" Regina said sounding a bit anxious but assured and firm

"Oh really ?" Charlie asked beginning to get nervous.

David being the blunt person he was looked at Regina and said "Well out with it!"

"I know Charlie's your sub!," Regina said in a no nonsense term.

"What!," Charlie said her face turning red with embarrassment, "why would you say or believe that," she said trying to deflect the obviously true accusations.

"Charlie baby I recognize the flog marks on your ass," Regina said "and since I see how close you and David are I knew he had to be your dom" she said.

"Oh well," Charlie said dropping her head in shame. " I understand if you don't want to see me anymore"

"Baby you don't understand I don't want to dump you," Regina said stroking the blonde like a cat clearly trying to exude some form of dominance over the girl. " In fact I want to share you," Regina said.

"What?," David and Charlie said taken a back a bit by the older woman's statement.

"Listen there's something you don't know about me love," Regina said lifting Charlie's chin. "I live the lifestyle in secret too as a Dom," she explained. "I sensed the same about you when we met."

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?," Charlie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," David said staring at Regina in a way to convey that Charlie or at least her submissive side belonged to him .

" I have a lot of reasons I had just met you guys I have my son and an ex husband that could use the lifestyle against me," Regina began to explain showing she was not phased by the other dom's intarigation. "Also more importantly this part of our lives is built on extreme trust. And I needed to feel I could trust the both of you and I wanted you especially you Charlie, and you do trust me right?," she asked hopefully.

"Baby I love and trust you enough," Charlie said kissing her deeply.

"Umm thank you baby," Regina said breaking the kiss.

"I trust you too but before I agree to sharing my sister as a pet with you I have to know why bring this up now?" David asked in a sudden protective tone unusual to his normal calm one.

"Well you see the gatherings aren't the only secret world I live in," Regina said. "Think the Hellfire club from DX-men except smaller and all women with the occasional male guest and member," she explained. "I'm kind of the queen of it" Regina said with a bit of arrogant pride.

"Interesting sort of a real life upper floor go on," David said with a smile.

"Well we're having a special party and the house would like a toy to play with normally its a no name sub but I'd like Charlie to be it," Regina said.

"Me a sex toy for a bunch of sadist what kind of girl do you take me for Regina," Charlie said in mock outrage having Regina respond by forcefully yanking her head back and by her blonde mane. Making her hiss in pain

"The kind that's a greedy pain slut," Regina said giving Charlie a light but stinging slap to punctuate her statement. "You know that's what you are don't deny it," she said coffining the girl's chin with one hand and twisting her nipple with the other. Making the blonde teenager squirm in her lap. "Between myself David and the party I plan to take you to you will get all the pain and ecstasy you crave and more," She said before licking Charlie's neck making her quiver with arousal. "If your brother and master agrees to terms of shared ownership?" she said giving David a seductive smile.

David returned the smile and walked over to Regina and kissed her passionately as a sign of agreement and stroked Charlie's cheek with the back of his making the girl on pure submissive instinct rest her head in his arm. "This one needs a firm hand very firm and is she ever greedy I mean one bat of those baby blues and she can have you put her in a coma if you're not careful," he said showing Regina respect while at the same time showing her that for the time being Charlie was still his alone. "Not to mention her sex drive I mean you've had us both sure you can handle us in this marriage of sorts?" he said continuing to stroke Charlie as if he were a villain petting a cat in an old spy movie.

"Oh yes I can," Regina said stroking Charlie as well letting the blonde girl kiss the back of her hand.

David smiled and said, "We have a deal Queen Regina," doing a regal bow to the other woman in a sign of respect for his now co dom.

"Glad to hear to see we agree on things Sir, DAB," Regina said with a smile. "Now what do you say we have a little play time with our toy?"

"Agreed," David said taking a step back and standing up straight. "Charlie stand strip," he commanded

"Yes sir," Charlie said lowering her head and standing and beginning to take off her clothes until you she stood before her two masters naked.

"On your knees," David said with a stern no nonsense tone . Causing Charlie to drop to her knees her hands behind her back wrist over wrist with her elbows bent. Her back arched so her large H cup tits jutted forward her thighs spread. So her heels touched. Her head bowed in submission. "Would you like to inspect the pet?," David asked with prideful smile.

Regina stood and smiled and walked a slow circle around Charlie looking her over with a keen eye. Silently admiring how well David had trained her. She then came to stand in front of the girl and moved close to her. Before placing the toe of her boot into folds of her sex. Making her gasp in pleasure but not lift her head or break her submissive posture. Something Regina found both a good trait as well as arousing which caused her to press her boot deeper. Making Charlie gasp more.

Charlie for her part was struggling not cum. Or even ask permission to an effort to be a good sub for her new mistress. Regina's arrival had already made her aroused. But seeing the dominant mistress side of her lover. Coupled with the promise of more painful ecstasy that she could imagine boot pressing into her sex and the game forth between Regina and David was fast becoming too much for the submissive. She wasn't sure how long she'd last. But she did know that she would do anything to please her master and mistress sexually and anyway else if it meant she get the pain she wanted desperately .

Regina moved her boot from the girl noticing the sheen of Charlie's pussy juice on her boot. She stood up straight and said. "Look what your filth did to my boot Charlie," she said in a stern authoritative tone.

Charlie looked at the boot. Then up at Regina with pleading eyes and as she opened her mouth she was met with a hard slap. Making her cheek redden and her eyes water.

"Did I give you permission to look me in my eye bitch!?" Regina said

"No Regina I'm sorry," Charlie said quickly dropping her head again.

"What did you say!?" Regina asked her voice showing signs of anger.

"I said I'm sorry Re… AHH!," Charlie said. Screaming as an air cracking slap from Regina connected with her left cheek. Nearly toppling her over while turning her face red and her eyes become wet with tears.

Regina cranked Charlie's head back with a whiplash like motion. Then began paint brushing her with her right hand turning the girl's face red. She then grabbed her by the throat and said "When we are in this situation pet you will know your place and address me either mistress, Queen Regina, your Majesty, or my Queen ! Understood!"

"Yes your Majesty!," Charlie gasped as Regina released her throat.

David not wanting to seem soft on his sister and pet. Walked over to the pair and back handed Charlie knocking her back to the floor. Making her bite her lip and making it bleed. He then straddled her and yanked her up to all fours by her hair. "Don't embarrass me by acting like you don't have proper training," he said.

"Ughhh I'm sorry master!," Charlie said as David twisted and pulled her hair.

"Good pet now clean your cunt juice from Queen Regina's boot," David said releasing his hold on her hair with a snap

"Yes sir," Charlie said as she began slowly licking the boot clean.

"Like I said you need a very firm hand with this one ," David said moving away from his stance over Charlie. "She forgets herself and her protocols often," he said dropping to his knee and stroking Charlie's back slowly. Alternating between his nails and palm. Moving to her ass and doing the same. "Like telling a new dom your damn safe word!," he said delivering a stinging palm swat to her up turned ass making her gasp. "Or your limits!," he said giving her another.

Regina gently lifted Charlie's face up with both hands and said, "Tell me your limits pet."

"My Queen my limits are water sports, scat, animals, rape play," Charlie said humbly. "Otherwise if it pleases your majesty you can beat me and anything else you desire and your pet will happily serve Queen Regina and Master DAB" she said with a humble smile.

"Good answer," Regina said with a smile, "Now pet what of your safe word?" she asked.

"My safe word is Cracker Barrel," Charlie said with a bit of a blush.

"Cracker Barrel," Regina said trying not to laugh as she looked to David.

"It's her favorite restaurant it has been since she came here," David explained "But don't worry you won't hear it much," he said with his cocky smirk.

"Oh really," Regina said with a sinister smile. "I shall like to see just how much the little crash test dummy can take," Regina said dragging her long red nail down Charlie's cheek to her chin.

"I knew you would," David said before clapping his hands "Charlie crawl into my room and fetch the toy chest for Queen Regina and myself,"

"Yes sir," Charlie said before crawling away.

David sat down next to Regina and kissed her forehead and said, "Be good to her respect her rules. And don't break her heart ," He said with the concern of the loving patriarch and older brother he saw he himself as.

"David I love Charlie too much to hurt her in that way," Regina said.

David looked in her eyes and simply said, "You better," before giving her a lingering kiss.

Charlie walked back into the room pushing the black faux wood trunk over to the corner of the couch where David had been previously sitting. Then went and back into her submissive position before her masters. "The toy chest is ready for your use and inspection Master DAB and Queen Regina," she said humbly.

"Very good pet Regina shall we begin my good lady," David asked as he stood and offered his hand to Regina.

"Yes I would but first," Regina said doing an almost ballet like turn so that she was facing away from Charlie. "Pet I want you to stand and undress me starting with my blouse. But you may not touch my skin and I want you to fold them neatly is that understood" she commanded.

"Yes your majesty," Charlie said rising to her feet.

Regina extended her arms to the side while Charlie being a practiced sub reached under her arms and starting with the top button began to undo the garment. Slowly revealing a read latex demi bra with a black trim. Before carefully removing the blouse taking great care not to touch her mistress's skin. Once it was off she carefully folded it so that it looked as if it would be on display in a store and placed it on the arm of the couch. She then dropped to her knees behind Regina and unzipped the skirt. Fighting the urge not to kiss and fondle her mistresses beautiful thighs legs and ass. At the same time being careful not to let so much as a knuckle touch Regina's skin. Pulling the tight black garment to her mistress ankles revealing the matching crotchless cage panties that left a great deal of Regina's ass exposed. Once Regina stepped out of the skirt Charlie as she had done with the shirt folded it and placed it on the arm of the couch. Leaving the curvy latina mistress a vision in leather boots and latex.

"So you just wear fetish underwear everyday?" David asked sarcastically.

"Only when I plan on claiming a new pet," Regina said turning to look down on Charlie who once again had her head bowed in submission "How do I look pet?," she asked

"Your Majesty looks beautiful as always ," Charlie said.

"Good answer," Regina said extending her hand out to Charlie "kiss my hand pet," she said having the teen kiss her hand. "Good girl now David lets get some toys shall we."

"We shall," David said as they walked over to the toy chest and opened it "Choose your weapons my lady" he said with a sweeping motion

Regina looked over the very well kept and organized toy chest. The chest it self opened like a makeup case with drawer like shelves and compartments. Regina looked the items over and picked first a thick wooden black paddle with holes drilled in it. A black bondage rope and a set of nipple clamps. And a small cattle prod. "These will be a good start," she said flicking the prod on. Noticing Charlie flinch at the buzz of electricity.

"Oh our little pain slut loves those," David said reaching into the chest. "but she really loves this," he said pulling out his dear skin flogger. "And these," he said grabbing hand full of clothespins and a few attachable weights and a black Hitachi vibrator.

"Nice lets begin," Regina said as she and David walked back over to Charlie. "Ok pet Master David and I are going to bind you securing the Hitachi to your pussy and your hands behind your back. And around your beast," she explained.

"Now among other thing we are gonna spank you and test you in other ways until we feel you've satisfied us and no matter how good the pain or what ever else feels you are not to cum until we say. Is that understood," David asked .

"Yes Master DAB. Yes Queen Regina," Charlie said her pussy wet with anticipation for the torture of the two sadist. But then thought of something "Master DAB Queen Regina may this pet ask a question of her owners?"

"She may," David and Regina said in unison.

"Master DAB ,Queen Regina may I use my safe word," Charlie asked silently hoping for the answer she craved.

"No and I feel that you are taking to long to answer don't you David," Regina said.

"Yes from now on when playing with us together unless instructed to speak directly to one of us when addressing us both you will address as The Throne understood,"

"Yes sir," Charlie said.

"Good now stand up," Regina said.

"Yes Your Majesty," Charlie said snapping to her feet.

As the bound her body Charlie's stomach was filled with butterflies. Her sex burning with desire at the sting and bite of the ropes. By the time David and Regina were done they had fashioned the rope into a bra top that left her breast exposed and bulging. The ropes also bound her arms behind her back wrist over wrist in a stress position. The rope was also wrapped around her writ hip and thigh cutting into her sex and thigh as well as securing the Hitachi to her thigh and pussy. Once satisfied with their work David and Regina each put a hand on Charlie's shoulders and forced her to her knees. After checking making sure the ropes were nice and tight. David flipped the Hitachi on high making Charlie moan out in pleasure.

David yanked her hair back and said, "Now, now no cumming pet," David said.

"Ehh I won't cum sir," Charlie moaned.

"Bend and present pet," Regina commanded.

" Ehh yes My Queen," Charlie moaned before bending over arching her back and spreading her leg. Presenting her ass and pussy to her masters.

"Now Master David and I are going to spank you till we break you," Regina said grabbing the paddle as David grabbed the braided flogger. "And we want you to count and say I serve The Throne after every swat," she said as she and David began rubbing the flogger and paddle over Charlie's upturned ass.

"Is that understood pet," David said in a low seductive voice.

"Ummm yess Master DAB yess Queen Regina" Charlie moaned fighting not to orgasm as the wood and leather on her backside made her tingle with anticipation at the delisous pain about to come

"Good," David Said taking a step back. "Regina ladies first."

Regina smiled and drew her hand back as far ass it could go "Sound off slave!" she said bring the paddle down on Charlie's ass with a thunderous whack

"1 I serve The Throne!" Charlie yelped the stinging pain radiating throughout her ass and body making her eye begin to well up with tears

"Louder!" David yelled bringing the flogger down with a loud thwop sound

"Ehhh 2 I serve The Throne!," Charlie yelled the tears and orgasm beginning to grow.

"HE SAID LOUDER PUNTA!," Regina roared whacking her harder with the paddle nearly knocking the teen breathless.

"3 I SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie screamed her orgasm getting harder to contain.

"AGAIN!," David said bringing the flogger down harder he and Regina falling into a rhythm

"4 I SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie screamed her face red with tears and her pale cheeks fast beginning to match as she fought not to cum. The pain and the vibrator fast becoming too much as. As the rhythm came and came like twisted pagan drum circle

WHACK!

"5 I SERVE THE THRONE!"

THWOP!

"6 I SERVE THE THRONE!"

WHACK! WHACK!

"7, 8 I SERVE THE THRONE!,"

THWOP!

"9 I SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie said fighting the ecstasy of the ever changing sadistic rhythm of the drum that had now become her ass. As her pussy juice leaked and ran down her legs as she fought not cumming the rhythm continuing to play. Turnning her backside an angry red making her face a similar shade as tears run down her face.

THWOP!,THWOP!,THWOP!, came the three rapid swats from David's flogger.

"19!,20!,21! I SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie cried in agony.

WHACK! WHACK!, came two rapid strikes from Regina's paddle .

"22!,23! I SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie screamed as she shook about to orgasm from the pain in the vibrator on her clit.

THWOP! THWOP! THWOP! THWOP!

"24! 25! 26!,27!," Charlie screamed as felt herself about to cum holding back by a thin thread.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"28!,29!,30!,31!,32!, I, I, S,S,SERVE THE THRONE!," Charlie cried her face beat red her burning with tears. Her nose beginning to run as she began lose her grip on fighting her climax

"THWOP! THWOP! THWOP! THWOP! THWOP! THWOP!

"33! 34! 35! 36! 37! 38! UEEEEEMMMMM I,I, I! UGGGHHHHHH FUUUUUCKLKKKKKKKKK FUCK FUCK!, Charlie screamed as she fell on her side shaking in anintese orgasm "AGHHH SHIT UEERRRGGGGGGMMMMMM!," she moaned before getting a swift kick to her stomach from David knocking the air out of her ending her orgasm. Followed by several hash flogger strikes her side.

"YOU FILTHY GREEDY PAIN PIG!" David yelled admonishing the disobedient sub . Striking her with the flogger as her spoke "SLAVE DO NOT GET TO CUM UNLESS GIVEN PERIMISSION!," he said before stepping aside and letting Regina take the reigns

Regina grabbed Charlie up by her throat and setting her back up on her knees before smacking her in the face with the paddle. Knocking her back to the floor. Before picking her back up. "You're a greedy undisciplined stupid blonde slut aren't you?" she said gripping Charlie by the jaw digging her nails into her cheeks

"Yes your Majesty!," Charlie said intense pain now washing all trace of orgasm from her.

"YES WHAT YOU LOWLEY SCOTTISH CUNT!," Regina said demanding what she deemed a proper answer.

"Yes your majesty I'm a greedy undisciplined stupid blonde slut," Charlie said.

"You're also selfish!," David said smacking Charlie very hard on the back of the head. Before standing in front of her beside Regina and opening his robe. Showing off his thick erect near thirteen inch member with a small glob of pre-cum on its head. "Look how hard you got me," he said before sticking two fingers inside Regina and pulling them out shinning with her wetness. He then moved close to Charlie and ran the wet fingers under her nose. Letting her sniff her mistress essence before licking them clean himself " You're not worthy of such gifts." he said going to stand next to Regina

"Not worthy of such a great cock," Regina said gripping David's cock and stroking it. "Not worthy of the pain not worthy of serving the throne"

Charlie fuelled by the arousal of the pain Regina's scent and the vibrator still rubbing her clit began to beg. Hoping to gain favor with her Master and Mistress. "OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY!. This slave will prove herself to The Throne. Please your slave only wishes to serve. Please beat me do whatever you need too," she said bowing her head and groveling her head bowed.

David and Regina exchanged knowing looks, "Hmm what do you say DAB shall we continue?," Regina asked with a sadistic grin.

"Yes I suppose so," David said matching Regina's grin. "Well slave are you ready to prove your worth to us?"

"Yes this slave is ready to prove her worth to The Throne," Charlie said.

"Then lets begin," Regina said walking over and grabbing the nipple clamps and weights before handing them David. She then knelt behind Charlie and reached around her and began to rub her breast making the young girl moan as her nipples hardened under the Latina's palms. She then cocked Charlie's head to the side and bit hard into neck starting to tear at her flesh. Making her shriek in pain.

"AHHHHH MAJESTY!," Charlie screamed.

David knowing what Regina had in mind kneeled in front of Charlie and bit the other side of her neck hard as he attached the clamp to her nipples. Tightening them making Charlie scream in near orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHH THANK YOU MASTER THANK YOU MAJESTY!," Charlie moaned her eyes rolling in her head as she fought not to orgasm

"Umm don't thank us yet bitch," Regina said as she rose to her feet as David added the weights to the clamps. "Its time you earn your addiction you little junkie slut"

"UGHHH whatever pleases The Throne Your Majesty this slave will do," Charlie groaned in painful ecstasy as the weights pulled her nipples away from her body. The clamps biting into them.

"Glad to hear it," Regina said picking up the cattle prod and as David stood and shed his robe. "Doesn't Master DAB have beautiful big thick luscious black cock?" she asked bending over and licking the outside of Charlie's ear making her quiver.

"Yes Majesty," Charlie moaned as David made his engorged member jump.

"That's not what she asked you cunt! Answer her properly or you'll never cum," David commanded

"Yes your Majesty Master DAB has a beautiful big thick luscious black cock," Charlie moaned.

"Glad you thank so too . Now don't you just wanna suck it!," Regina said pulling down the weighted clamps, coaxing the answer she wanted from her slave.

"Ugghhh yes Majesty!," Charlie hissed in delightful agony.

"Yes what slave? Regina said pulling harder on the chain that linked the clamps

"AHhhh YES MAJESTY I WANT TO SUCK HIS BEAUTIFUL BIG THICK LUSCIOUS BLACK COCK!,"

"Well I'm not convinced are you DAB," Regina asked pulling harder on the clamps.

"No beg properly bitch!," David said.

"You heard him whore convince him BEG!" Regina demanded yanking on the clamps nearly pulling off Charlie's nipples.

"AHHHHHHHH PLEASE MASTER DAB PLEASE LET THIS SLAVE WHORE SUK YOUR BIG MAGNIFICENT LUCIOUS THCK POWERFUL BLACK COCK SIR! PLEASE LET THIS SLAVE"S MOUTH HAVE THE HONOR OF PLEASING YOU MASTER PLEASE MASTER PLEASE!," Charlie begged he nipples starting to trickle blood. Tears in her eyes from the combined delightful pain of the clamps and the horrible pain of denying herself of orgasm.

"Ok I'm convinced," David smiled taking off his sleep scarf.

"Me too," Regina said releasing the chain with a snap. "So here's how's this gonna work pet you are gonna suck master Dave till he cums in that pretty little mouth of yours. Or rather he's goona fuck your mouth till he cums. Now if you try pull away from his cock spill a drop of cum or if you don't show gratitude or you're not sucking the way I or Master DAB wants, I'm gonna light you up like fourth of July with this prod. Do you understand bitch?"

"Yes majesty," Charlie said moaned fighting back the urge to cum again

"Good now open wide and say ahh," David said moving closer so his hard member just centimeters away from Charlie's lips.

"AhhhhhGGAAHHHHHHHHGAAAGHHH!," Charlie groaned as David grabbed the sides of her head and began fucking her mouth. Making her gag.

"UGhh come on use that fucking tongue ring slut don't be lazy!," David said as he pistonned his cock in and out of Charlie's gullet saliva started to drip from her lips. "And open your goddamned eyes!"

"You heard him no one likes lazy whores cunt!," Regina said before shocking the blonde sub in the ribs.

"AGHHHHHGGGGGG!" Charlie moaned and gaged. As the electric shock coursed through her body nearly pushing her over the edge into orgasm also prompting her to open her eyes and look up at David and work her tongue along the underside of his cock. Making more drool flow from her mouth.

"Ahhhh yeah that's a good little slut!," David moaned enjoying his submissive friend's warm wet mouth

"NEGGGGGGAHHHHHHHH!," Charlie gag moaned as Regina shocked her again this time on her left nipple the metal clamp adding the intensity to the shock.

"DON"T BE SUCH A LAZY BITCH !" Regina said shocking her other nipple. "I Don't like lazy bicthies!," she said shocking her again. "Don't make your master do all the fucking work!" she said holding the prod on Charlie's ribs shocking her repeatedly

"UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHHHH!," Charlie moaned nearly cumming as David's cock fell from her mouth.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DROPPING THAT COCK!," Regina said shocking Charlie's left ass cheek

"AHHHHH SORRY MISTRESS!,"

"She wants to fuck Regina I can smell that drooling whore cunt of hers," David said walking over to the toy box.

"Oh is that so cunt!," Regina said Charlie in the back as she circled her. Like a vulture would it's prey.

"Yes Majesty," Charlie moaned. Still fighting not to cum.

"You want to lick my hot wet pussy don't you feel master DAB's nice hard cock in your greedy holes while beat you senseless. Like the filthy pain pig you are," Regina said moving closer Charlie as she slipped off her latex panties.

"UGH Yes Majesty this greedy pain slut want to be beaten senseless while you and Master DAB fuck her greedy holes. PLEASE LET ME SERVE THE THRONE WITH PAIN PLEAS BEAT USE ME HURT MAKE ME BLEED PLEASE MAJESTY PLEASE," she begged and moaned her nose flaring at the scent of Regina's pussy which was now centimeters from her nose.

Regina smiled and grabbed Charlie's face and shoved it into her wet pussy and began umping herself on the teen's face "SMELL IT DON'T LICK JUST SMELL BITCH!" "DAB did you hear what our little pain slut is begging for?" Regina asked

"Oh yes," David said walking back from the Toy box his arms filled with toys. Among them a small bamboo cane a black strap-on with a clit stimulator in the harness a pack of razor blades and lube. "And I say she's gonna get all that and more." He said setting the items aside.

"Umm so do I," Regina said shoving Charlie onto her back she then started smacking her breast. With hard echoing swats turning the skin red "Now I'm gonna untie you a bit and Master DAB is gonna as fuck you in the ass from behind while you eat my pussy and we're going beat you black and blue but you can't cum until we say so is that understood "Regina asked as she flopped down so she was sitting on her submissive's breast knocking the air from her lungs and butting more pressure on the nipple clamps.

"Ughhh yes your majesty," Charlie moaned the pain titillating her further.

"Good," David said "Oh and Regina you'll need this to really give her what she wants," David said offering the older woman a razor blade.

"Ohh does our little pain pup like to bleed?," Regina said with a seductive purr as she took the blade and looked down at Charlie.

"Ughh yes mistress just pleases don't leave any permeant scares," Charlie moaned

Regina leaned down so that she and Charlie where basically breathing the same breath as if she was going to kiss the teen. She then seductively put the razor blade carefully into her mouth holding it under her tongue and said in a low seductive voice "Very well," before standing up. She then untied the hitachi from her thigh and pussy. While David untied her hands. Regina the set on the edge of the coach and splayed her legs as wide as she could and began rubbing her clit teasingly with the cattle prod.

" Well?," David said tapping the cane in is palm "GET TO IT!," he said whacking Charlie on the ass making the bamboo cracking the wind as it hit Charlie's already red and brusied ass machining the eager slave crawl to her mistress.

Charlie looked at the dripping wetness of Regina's sex with hungry eyes and lunged forward only to have her mistress hold up her hand signaling her to stop. "Before you eat every time you cum I want to hear you say I suffer in service to the throne,"

"Umm yes mistress," Charlie moaned.

"Good now arch that back and eat this pussy!,"

"Yes Mistress!," Charlie moaned doing as she was told and dove into Regina's pussy her tongue licking away at the aggressive pace she knew Regina loved her tongue darting in and out of her sex. Her teeth nipping her clit and labia.

"UGHHHH YOU GREEDY BITCH!," Regina moaned as she shocked one of Charlie's hanging breast with the prod making Charlie step up the aggression of her licking and Regina go deeper into her sadistic well "AYE YES THAT'S IT LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU EAT MY PUSSY YOU LITTLE SCOTTISH PUNTA!," she said shocking the sub in her other breast this time holding it there making Charlie groan and shake in pain.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie groaned and yelped in painful bliss as David began caning her backside. whelps forming as he coated his cock with lube with his free hand.

"GET YOUR FACE BACK IN MY CUNT YOU WHORE!," Regina demanded as she gave Charlie a sustained shock in the neck.

"AHHHHHH YESS Mistress!" Charlie said tears once again falling from her eyes as she dove backing into her mistresses pussy. The pain of the shocks combined with the caning and the weighted desperately making her want to cum.

"UMMMMMMMM EERRRRRRRRR YESSSSSSSS MAS MAS!," Regina moaned as she continued shocking Charlie's tits. Her own body close to orgasm as seeing her lover in total submission having her at peak arousal from the start of the session. "UGHHH DAVID! What do you think is our bitch ready to take that cock up her ass!?," she moaned anxious to see the submissive white teen girl sodamized by the dominant black teen male

"No not yet I don't think she want's it Regina I don't hear her beging!" David said striking her ass so hard that the skin on her has cheek broke and bled. "Come on beg! Beg you filthy slut beg me beg damnit!," David commanded not relenting in his cane strikes.

"Negghh you Heard him punta BEG!," Regina moaned as she humped herself on Charlie's face. As she shocked her shoulder.

"UGGH PLEASE MASTER DAB PLEASE FUCK MY GREEDY SLUTTY ASS WITH YOUR BIG LUSCIOUS THICK BLACK COCK AHHHHH PLEASE MASTER THIS SLAVE'S ASS IS HUNGRY FOR YOUR COCK!" Charlie moaned and begged as the shocks and cane strikes continued to rain down on her body. "AHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHH! PLEASE SIR PLEASE!,"

David put the Cane in his mouth and squirted some lube down the crack of Charlie's ass. He then dropped to his knees behind her. Gripping her hips in both hands before ramming his hard twelve incher into Charlie balls deep in one stroke making Charlie yelp in pain. He then took the cane from his mouth an whacked her on the thigh with it "What do you say bitch!"

"UGHHHH THANK YOU MAASTER! THANK YOU FOR FUCKING MY ASS!" Charlie moaned.

"THAT'S MY GOOD LITTLE WHORE!," David said shoving her face back into Regina's pussy as he began pounding her ass and caning her back ass and thighs and as he fucked her while Regina Shocked her nipples.

"UGHHHHH FUCKING SLUT!" Regina said prolong her own orgasm

If Charlie could conceive of anything other than holding her orgasm and the spiral of pain and pleasure she was swimming in. She would've realized that over ten minutes had passed since David had entered her back and he back ass and thighs were practically raw and was covered with a criss cross pattern of red whelps. Some raised and spotting blood. She'd also notice that the teeth of the clamps were cutting and threatening to rip her nipples off or that her breast themselves had now began turning a bruised purple color. Thanks to the ropes cutting off circutlation to them a and the weights pulling them down. She'd also noticed the bruising on her arms and other places Regina shocked her with the prod. But know all that mattered was the pain the want for it. She wouldn't say use her safeword just beg for more . At this moment her masochistic heart mind and body belonged to David and Regina's sadistic imaginations.

"AGGHHHHHH HAAAAAAAA FUUCKKKKKKKKK!," Regina screamed shocking Charlie's neck as she shook with on Charlie's face.

"UGGGGGGG MISSTRESS MASTER PLEASE MAY I CUM PLEASE PLEASE!,"

"AGGHHHHH YEAH GET IT SLUT!" David yelled as he rained down lash after lash with the cane.

"I SUFFER IN SERVICE OF THE THRONE I SUFFER IN SERVICE OF THE THRONE I SUFFER IN SEVICE OF THE THRONE!," Charlie screamed over and over as she shook with the force of three orgasms at once.

"UGH COME HERE!. David said yanking his cock free from her ass and pulling her up to her knee by her hair. "Suck it suck it clean!" David said gripping the side of her head and shoving his cock down her throat.

"AGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHMEEEEEEEEEEEERRRGGGHH!," Charlie screamed around David's member as Regina shocked her clit with the prod.

"Spread your legs I wanna see t cunt dripp while you clean that ass juice off his dick!," Regin demanded again shocking Charlie's clit

"ESSSSSS ISSSTRESSS!," came Charlie's grabbled reply keeping David's dick in her mouth.

"That's a good little slut make your master cum I wanna see him cum on your face and in you r fucking mouth bitch!," Regina demanded as she grabbed the strap- on that was a glossy black and the same size as David's own cock. And began putting it on

David himself was at his breaking the point. His earlier face fucking of Charlie combined with this one and the ass fucking he had just giving her had him at his breaking point. Then it happened "OHHHHHHHHHHYOU SCOTTTISH BITCH UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" he groaned as he blasted Charlie's face with his thick white jizz. Some getting in her mouth. "Swallow IT!," He demanded watching Charlie swallow his load.

"Nasty bitch!," Regina coming up and smacking Charlie's swollen tits with the prod. "What do you say!," she said shocking her

"Thank you master!," Charlie yelped in painful arousal.

"Again!," David said smacking her face with his hand.

"THANK YOU MASTER FOR GIVING ME YOUR CUM!" Charlie screamed

"You want more pain don't you little pain slut don't you! Don't you!," Regina asked shocking the girl's clit and labia

"Yes MAJESTY!," Charlie said desperately craving more another orgasm building with in her.

"Beg then bitch! Beg!," David said paint brushing her with his hand.

"Please fuck me! Please beat me ! Use me Please I want it! This slave needs to suffer for the throne!," Charlie begged giving full over to her pain addiction.

"Get on your fucking back and spread them legs!," Regina demanded.

"Yes Majesty!," Charlie said spreading her legs in a high V with her hands gripping ankles for Regina.

Regina dropped to her knees and rammed her faux cock deep into Charlie and began fucking her hard and fast shocking her under her breast and on her stomach and sides as David caned her breast with hard blistering strikes. "Say thank you cunt!" The nub in her strap –on bring her second orgasm quicker than the first

"UGHHHH THANK YOU MASTER THANK YOU MAJESTY!" Charlie screamed the pain fast becoming to much. "UGHHHH PLEASE MAY I CUM PLEASE!"

Regina smiled and spit the razor blade from her mouth and said "Not yet Bitch!" as David kneeled down beside Charlie. She then took the blade and dragged it slowly across the skin of her swollen left breast cutting the girl. Making her bleed and hiss in pain. "Cum you sick little slut!" Regina hissed as she dragged the blade.

"AHHH I SUFFER IN SERVICE OF THE THRONE!" Charlie screamed in a powerful seemingly endless orgasm.

"AGAIN!" David demanded bittting hard into Charlie's neck drawing blood and dragging his own razor on her tit.

"AHHHHH EEEEGHHHHHHHHHH I SUFFER IN SERVICE T O THE THRONE!," Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs her body shaking in orgasm. Her mind shattering into a word of pure ecstasy as her orgasm continued.

"EEHHHHHHH YESSS AGAIN CUM FOR US CUM FOR THE THRONE !" Regina screamed as she came in orgasm cutting into Charlie's breast again

"I,I,I UGHHH I,I,ISSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUFFFFFFEERRRR INNNN SERVICE FOR THE THRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlie screamed cumming so hard from the pain she squirted in a geyser that forced Regina's cock out. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shook on the floor in what looked like an epileptic seizure as she blacked out into a world of pain. Only gutterl barking like moans coming from her lips.

"So this is her subspace," Regina said recognizing the hyper orgasmed state.

"Yeah," David said quickly grabbing the star trek voyager blanket it from the toy box. "Here hold her and wrap yourselves up in it helps if you pet her like a puppy when she's like this . I'll go get some water and my crash kit" he said handing her the blanket.

Regina quickly gathered up Charlie and wrapped them both in the blanket. Doing as David instructed while holding her close to her heart. "I eerrnnnn Ieerrrnn" Charlie moaned.

"Shhh, just enjoy the ride pet," Regina said.

"I, lllllove yyoouu Majesty" Charlie managed to say.

"I love you too pet," Regina said palcing a kiss on the top of Charlie's head.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was part two don't worry we'll get more fun in part two. How does BDSM Gangbang sound? Peace love SDR Out**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up ppl its me back again with more Charlie and Regina goodness. Now this one picks up where the last one left and if BDSM lesbian gangbangs sex toys consentual cutting etc offends you LEAVE RIGHT DAMN NOW! If not get whatever toys wipes lubes etc you may need and enjoy**

* * *

 **Bow Before The Queen Pt 2**

"UGHHHHHH YESSSS FUCK MY ASS!," Regina scream her body dripping with sweat. The large four poster bed angrily rocked as David rammed his twelve and half inch dick up her anus. "UGHHHH DO YOU LIKE THAT PET YOU LIKE WATCHING YOUR MISTRESS GET ASSFUCKED BY YOUR MASTER DON'T YOU SLUT!" she yelled looking over Charlie's place in the corner.

"Ughhh….I don't think she can answer you Reggi," David half moaned half laughed as he pounded his cock into the Latina's ass.

In truth the blonde teen could only respond in pained grunts and moans. As for the purpose of the scene David and Regina had shackled her to a sybian with a rotating dildo inside her pussy. They had placed weighted clamps on her nipples a ball gag in her mouth so she couldn't talk. Her arms pulled back at angle away from her body so that her wrist which were tied one over the other were parallel with the center of her shoulder blades. The rest of the length of was run through an eye hook on the ceiling and weighted down. Her thighs were shackled to the base of the sybian. Her knees were bent a her ankles tied and bound angle parallel to her ribs. Making her bend at and that strained and pulled her muscles but caused the weights on her H-cup breast to pull down causing her great pain. Great pain she loved and had endured for an hour so far.

Charlie was in agony her muscles burned and ached. But what caused her the most pain was the agony of not being able to orgasm. Made worst by the fact that her rock hard clit was pressed to the textured vibrating nub of the sybian. Second by the fact David nor Regina had allowed her to cum in a week. They had both teased her and brought her close but she was never allowed to reach climax. Now here she was bound force to withhold her orgasm as she watched her friend brother and master have his way with her beloved mistress. Charlie loved Regina but more so what got to her was the look of pure pleasure and lust on Regina's face as David drove her to multiple climaxes. As it was in her submissive nature Charlie was a pleaser and nothing brought her more pleasure than making Regina cum. So being in intense pain and having to force herself not to cum. As well as being taunted and forced to watch her mistress cum at the hands of another filled her mind with a mix of pain, lust and confusion that had her in agony struggling to maintain her composure

"ERRGGGGGGGGGGHH EYLINE BITCH I WANT YOU LOOING ME IN THE EYE WHEN I CUM ON THIS BIG FUCKING COCK!, " Regina commanded near her tenth orgasm seeing Charlie momentarily drop her gaze.

"EESSSS EEER ASJESTY!," came Charlie's muffled response from behind the ball gag in her mouth.

"UMMHH THAT'S AGOOD LITTLE PAIN PUP!," David said pounding harder sweat pouring down his 280lb frame as he too was about to cum.

"ERRGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUKYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!," Regina cried out in orgasm. Her ass clamping down on David's cock "UGHHHHHHHHHMMMMM," purred pushing back as another mini orgasm rocked her.

"GODDAMN!," David cursed as he too came filling Regina's bowels with his seed. "AGGHHHHHHH!," he roared giving the older Latina few more pumps before pulling out of her back passage.

Regina crawled off the bed some of David's load leaking down her thigh and walked over to Charlie slowly sensually swaying her hips. She then took the gag from her mouth causing an audible moan to escape the blonde's mouth. She then gripped Charlie by her chin and dug her long nail into her flesh. "Did you enjoy that pet?," she asked

"Ummm yes your majesty," Charlie moaned fighting her best not cum at Regina's touch.

"Ohh you're a filth little perverted pain pup aren't you?," Regina said digging her nails deeper into the submissive girl's cheek. "You like watching don't you, you little omega slut!" she said digging her nails deeper drawing a small trickle of blood from Charlie's cheek.

"Ehhhhh yes!," Charlie squealed

"Yes what!," Regina demanded.

"Yes your majesty I'm a filthy little perverted pain pup a little omega slut that loves to watch I'm not worthy of her majesty or master DAB," Charlie said near tears.

Regina drew her hand back and smacked Charlie hard making the blonde drop her head. "Don't sweet talk me bitch it gets you nowhere." She said before turning facing away from Charlie and bending at the waist and spreading her ass and rotating it inches form her slave's face. "Look pervert! Look at the mess your master made of my asshole," she said showing off the slightly gapping leaking hole as she moved it in slow circle. "isn't it such a lovely mess pet,"

Charlie could smell David's leaking cum as well as Regina's natural sexual scent. Coupled with her own pain and sybian induced arousal. The Submissive girl forgot her place and leaned forward and began licking Regina's asshole tasting and savoring David's seed and her mistresses essence. Moaning at the taste.

"UMMMMM someone's a greedy greedy little puppy isn't she Dave," Regina moaned loving her submissive's tongue in her asshole.

"Umm yes she is," David said walking over to the pair. Stroking his still wet and hard cock. He then nudged Regina away and shoved his cock down Charlie's throat.

"REEGGHHH!," came the sound from Charlie's throat as David faced fucked her. She had been caught off guard by the sudden change but she quickly started swiping her tongue over her master's cock, getting more of the cum and ass juice mixture.

Satisfied David yanked his cock from her moth and back handed her so hard that the sound echoed through the room and gave Charlie a whiplash affect. "Who gave you permission to touch the throne!," he said with a booming voice that made the bound girl shiver as he used the collective name for himself and Regina.

It was at that moment Charlie realized her error. She had not asked permission to lick her mistress clean. And knew she would be punished by them something she knew she deserved and something she wanted on some level.

Regina smiled and went to the nightstand and grabbed the bamboo cane that she had placed earlier. She then walked back over to Charlie and teasingly ran the cane along the sole of her left foot. "You are a greedy little puppy aren't you Charlie?." She asked.

"Yes majesty," Charlie said with a shiver.

"And what happens to greedy puppies who don't ask permission?," Regina asked still teasing her with the cane.

"They get punished majesty," Charlie said.

"Now since we have the party this evening and I don't want in too much pain here is what's going to happen you will receive twenty-six strikes from the thirteen from me on your left foot thirteen from master DAB on the other is that clear," Regina explained.

"Yes your majesty," Charlie moaned.

"Ohh two more things. One after every strike you will count and say my apologies to the throne, and two this is only part one of your punishment, is that understood?," David said.

"Yes master," Charlie moaned.

"Now shall we begin?" Regina asked getting a nod from David. She then drew back the cane and said "sound off!"

"1 my apologies to the throne! 2 my apologies to the throne! 3 my apologies to the throne!," Charlie screamed as the first three can strikes hit her feet. The pain of them combined with the sybian confusing her mind. Her feet had never been a source of what she called "good pain". Which is why David and now via there co ownership Regina had chose that as punishment. But both were masters Regina more so of the psychological aspect of BDSM. So the intense pleasure of the sybain combined with the continuous strikes to her foot confused her to the point of mental strain. Which was the most erotic and agonizing torture. "9 my apologies to the throne! 10 my apologies to the throne! 11 my apologies to the throne! 12 my apologies to the throne! 13 my apologies to the throne!," she screamed as Regina finished administering her strikes.

"Your turn David," Regina purred handing the cane to David.

"Thank you Regina," David said taking the cane and tapping the bottom of Charlie's other foot "count form fourteen pet," he commanded before bringing the cane down on Charlie's foot.

"14 my apologies to the throne! 15 my apologies to the throne! 16 my apologies to the throne! 17 my apologies to the throne!," Charlie squealed over and over as her master blistered her soles with the cane. Hitting slightly harder than Regina as if trying to out do the older dom. Something that Charlie loved. She loved being the prized toy for the two possessive masters to fight over. It filled her with a sense of pride. 23 my apologies to the throne! 24 my apologies to the throne! 25 my apologies to the throne! 26 my apologies to the throne!" Charlie screamed as her master gave her the last few swats.

Regina grabbed Charlie by her hair yanking her neck back hard making the submissive look up at her. "Now what do we say?," she asked with a pure.

"This slave thanks the throne for correcting her behavior and will do better to behave in the future," Charlie moaned.

"Good now onto part two of your punishment," Regina said. "David lets add two more weights to each clamp," she said.

"Great idea," David said going over to the table and grabbing four more weights. Before walking over to their pet.

"Ehhhhh my thanks to the throne!," Chalie hissed as the two weights were clipped to the left clamp on her right nipple. "Ehhh my thanks to the throne!," she hissed again as David placed the other two weights on her left nipple.

Regina went to table and picked up a pearl shaped and colored paper weight and placed it in Charlie's up turned palms. Putting extra strain on the submissive hyper extended arms. "Grip it tightly pet." Regina said.

"As you wish your majesty," Charlie said gripping the orb as best she could with her bound hands.

"Good now here is your punishment you are not to let the ball drop until we return," Regina said walking over to the sybian remote and picking it up. "Now if you do if you'll be bound here until the party starts and you will not be able to cum until after the party is that understood?," she explained.

"Yes your majesty," Charlie moaned.

"And just to ad a degree of difficuly," Regina said as she turned the sybian up to the maximum,

"EEEEEGHHHHHHHHAAGGHHHHH THANK YOU MAJESTY!," Charlie said the sudden increase in vibrations almost making her cum and drop the heavy ball all at once. But quickly the practiced submissive tightened her grip and focused on the weight of the ball instead othe delicious pain being brought on by the weights on her tits and the sybian ravaging her clit!

"Regina it's a little chilly in here isn't it," David said walking over to the thermostat with a sinister grin.

"Yes it is just a bit," Regina said giving the young dom a knowing smile

David simply smiled and turned the heat up to 100 degrees "Now isn't that better?," he asked Regina

"Much," Regina said before she and David walked out of the room and locking the door leaving Charlie to suffer in the heat.

"UUGGGGGGGHHHHH NOOOOO!," came the pained agonized moans of Charlie as she forced herself to fight off orgasm. While trying to keep the heavy ball from slipping from her sweaty palms. She had been locked in the hundred degree room for just over an hour. Her hair and body were soaked and dripping in sweat. Her normally milk white complexion was now blush red. Her muscles and tits ached and burned. As the heat seemed to drain her energy making her dizzy and lightheaded and the weights at the ends of ropes and her nipple a swell as the ball seem to weigh a ton. The vibrations of the sybian on her swollen clit and inside her sopping wet cunt were causing her the greatest pain as she fought not to cum. Using every inch of will and muscle control not to cum and drop the ball. A painful strain that had her right at the edge of breaking and passing out.

Just as Charlie was about to give in she felt her chin being lifted and through have lidded eyes she looked up to see Regina. She admired how radiant her curvy bronze mistress looked clad in nothing but a gauze sheer open short dark purple rope and heels. A lone bead of sweat trickling down from between her gorgeous breast down to her pubic mound which had a barley there heart shaped patch of hair. Causing her let out a guttural primal moan.

Regina kissed Charlie deeply forcing her tongue into her slave's mouth. She then licked a few beads of sweat from Charlie's cheek and said, "Have you learned you lesson my beloved pet?"

"YES! YES YOUR MAJESTY I HAVE LEARNED!," Charlie screamed as her body cried out for release.

Regina smiled and said, "Release the ball cum and tell me who you serve."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISERVE THE THRONE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSERVE THHE RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie screamed as she dropped the ball in a thunderous squirting orgasm before going limp and passing out. Twitching against the ropes shuttering in orgasm "UGHHHHHHHMMMMMMMHHHHHHGGH GAAGHHH UGHHH!," she moaned and groaned as orgasm after orgasm tore her body and mind apart.

David came to stand beside his co dom a small ice bucket in his hand as they watched their slave shake and grunt like a wounded animal. "Beautiful isn't she," he said with a smile of pride on his face.

"Yes she is," Regina said with a similar smile on her face, "Now wake her up," she said.

"Gladly ," David said before dumping the ice cold water over Charlie's head

"UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUHHHHHHH!," Charlie gasped snapping out of her orgasmic haze. "My,My, Thanks to , to, the throne fore correcting my behavior and allowing me to cum," she stammered.

Regina smiled and said , "Lets get our pup untied,"

With that they untied Charlie and unclipped the clamps from her now swollen distended and slightly bleeding nipples. Before moving her to the bed. Once there David and Regina administered after care of wrapping Charlie in her Buffy The Vampire blanket tending to her wounds and holding her until she feel asleep.

When Charlie awoke she saw Regina holding a tray of snacks and David a trey of drinks. Not forgetting her place Charlie quickly hurried off the bed to her knees. Only to have her doms tell her to join them in bed. Charlie climbed back into the bed and moved to the center with both her doms on either side of her. As the three enjoyed a nice relaxing junk food lunch.

"So my pet are you nervous about tonight's gathering?," Regina asked as Charlie began feeding her a cupcake.

"And do be honest pet," David added as he put a hand full of sour gummi worms in his mouth.

"Only that the other mistresses will not find favor and joy in this slave as you and Master DAB have," Charlie said, "she knows her body is not the best and not truly pleasing to anyone but your majesty and Sir DAB," she continued.

Regina roughly grabbed Charlie's face and smacked her. "Don't you ever doubt how beautiful you are you have a spectacular body pet," she said, "and my sisters will enjoy it to the fullest," she said witch a smile.

"Thank you for your compliments Majesty, this slave is not worthy of such praises," Charlie said. "If it wouldn't be too much of a request may your pet have kiss?"

"Yes she may," Regina said before kissing her deeply. Lingering letting her tongue dominate her willing submissive's mouth as she melted into her and the girl returned the kiss. Only breaking it until their lungs burned. As they pulled apart Regina bit her bottom lip hard tugging it with her teeth.

"Thank you your majesty," Charlie swooned. Her blue green eyes glazed over some from her mistress's touch.

"Ugh umm," David grunted getting his shared submissive's attention.

"Master DAB may I kiss you aswell," Charlie asked looking up her master with adoring eyes.

David not one for subtlety yanked Charlie to him by the hair and kissed her hard. Putting his tongue down her throat. He then in almost Dracula liked fashion cocked her head to the side and bit hard onto her neck. He then motined to Regina to do the same. Making the older Latina dom join them and Charlie moan out in ectasy.

"EHHHHHHH HOW MAY THIS SLAVE SERVE THE THRONE?," Charlie asked gasping and moaning at once. As her master and mistress grabbed her still distended nipples. Twisting and pulling them making her pussy flood so much she was sure she had stained the sheets.

"Hmm Dp?," Regina asked looking at David knowingly.

"Absolutely," David said.

"Ok pet remove the trays and get my strap on and some lube," Regina ordered.

"Yes your majesty!," Charlie said as she eagerly went about her task. First with removing the trays. Then without being asked dropping to her knees and crawling to the closet and bringing back Regina's strap on and placing it her mistress's high heeled feet.

"Well it's not gonna attach itself," Regina said.

"As you wish Majesty," Charlie said as she began attaching the harness. Which had Regina's ten inch long very thick strap on attached. Inside the harness was small dildo that went inside Regina

Once it was in place David came and stood beside Regina his own thirteen inch thick hard black tool pointing at their shared slave.

"Now open up and say ahh," Regina commanded.

"Ahhhhhhh UGKKKKKKKKK!," Charlie gagged as Regina shoved her faux cock down her throat. Forcing the sub to deep throat her fake member. She then began to gag and drool as her mistress began face fucking her.

"UMMMMM GOOD LITTLLE SLUT PUPPY!," Regina moaned the dildo in the harness doing wonders to her pussy. "EYELINE CUNT I WANT THOSE EYES LOCKED ON MINE YOU OMEGA BITCH!"

"UGHHRRRRRRGGGAGGGGGGUGHHHHHHH!," Charlie groaned looking up transfixed into Regina's beautiful eyes as her beautiful brutal mistress skull fucked her. Making her pussy soaking wet

Regina fucked Charlie's mouth for a few minutes before pulling out. Making Charlie gasp and cough and causing a long thick strings of saliva to drip on her tits and connect her lips to Regina's cock.

"My turn!," David said grabbing Charlie's head and forcing it down his cock to his pelvis. Her nose buried in his coarse pubic hair. He then started to pump in and out of her mouth. Grinding his hips on every down stroke. Until he was satisfied yanking his cock out with the same results as Regina.

"So master DAB now that our cocks are lubed," Regina said looking down at Charlie, " do you want the pet's cunt or ass first?"

"Cunt," David said hopping on the bed and laying on his back in the center.

"Well slut hop on that fucking cock!," Regina commanded.

"Yes your majesty," Charlie said as she climbed onto the bed. She then straddled David and began lowering herself on the saliva covered black pole. When she was just centimeters above the head of his cock David gripped her hips and rammed his cock into her balls deep.

"UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU MASTER DAB!," Charlie groaned as David bottomed out in her

"You're welcome pet," David said spreading her ass cheeks for Regina.

Regina let a small drip of spit drip onto Charlie's asshole before lining the head of her strap on up with her slave's asshole. "beg me pet beg me to fuck your ass," she commanded

"Ummmmm please your majesty fuck my ass!," Charlie begged her loins aching and burning to be filled by her mistress. " PLEASE MISTRESS USE MY UNWORTHY ASS PLEASE!" she cried

"Such a filthy little slut aren't you," Regina said.

"YES HURT ME FUCK DO WHATEVER YOU WANT USE ME LIKE THE OMEGA SLUT SLAVE I AM MAJESTY!," Charlie screamed.

Regina smiled at David over Charlie's shoulder and rammed her faux cock into Charlie's back door to the helt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTHANKYOU YOUR MAJESTY THANK YOU!,"

"Fuck Us!," Regina said giving Charlie a hard swat on the ass, "You wanted this as much us now show your loyalty to the throne do it!, move you lazy whore!," she said spanking the submissive.

David not one to be out matched heached up and smacked Charlie hard and said "YOU HEARD HER MOVE!,

"YES YOUR MAJESTY YES MASTER DAB!," Charlie moaned the stinging pain being the only motivator needed. As she began rocking back and forth between the two cocks inside her.

In truth Charlie only tolerated anal as her true arousal came from being used by her two masters and the beautiful pain she new the that David and Regina could and would deliver her. Charlie was addicted to the pain it made her feel complete to be used and manipulated by the duo just get her fix. And as she began to feel Regina and David's cocks pound in and out of her holes along with Regina's sharp nails and David's teeth rip and tear at whatever flesh of hers they could. She closed her eyes and began to feel a high that no form of narcotic known to man could give.

In and out pounding paces the cocks went inside her sometimes at the same pace. Sometimes David going faster as Regina went slower. All while they bit scratched slapped spank and punched Charlie. Battering and tearing a the girl like starving wolves as she screamed and begged for more as she fought not to cum. Begging pleading with her master and mistress for orgasmic release as they fucked and beat her brains out.

The duo stopped for a moment to flip their sub over a switch holes. Once they were back inside her again David Regina continued fuck and abuse the submissive. Much to Charlie's delight and agony.

"OHHHHHHHH PLEASE MAY I CUM PLEASE!," Charlie begged tears of agony and ecstasy streaming down her face as she was ravaged by the two savage doms.

"NO!," Regina yelled feeling herself about to climax at any moment

"ERGHHHH BUT YOU HAVE EARNED A TREAT," David groaned as he to was about to cum "Regina if you would!"

Regina smiled a sexy sadistic smile and flipped a razor blade from under tongue.

Seeing the shinny silver blade in her mistress's mouth was enough to drive Charlie into a fit. "PLEASE MISTRESS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU MISTRESS DO IT PLEASE!," she begged like a junkie needing to get her next fix as she looked up into her beloved misstress's alluring dominate eyes.

"Please what slave," Regina said stopping her pumping actions.

"PLEASE CUT ME YOUR MAJESTY! GIVE ME THE HONOR OF LETTING ME BLEED FOR YOU! PLEASE MAJESTY MARK ME PLEASE! GIVE ME THE HONOR OF BLEEDING FOR YOU MAJESTY!," Charlie begged bucking her hips mindlessly up and down.

"Very well slave," Regina said with a sinister erotic smile. She then took the blade and just at the top of Charlie's left breast began carving a small R. Deep enough to cause a significant crimson blood to drip down the submissive's chest and leave a scare. But light and small enough so that when it healed it would look like an unnoticed birthmark. Once done She leaned down and sucked the blood from the wound. Charlie's crimson essence staining her lips and chin.

"UGHHHHHHH THANK YOU MAJESTY!," Charlie moaned in pain as her muscles contracted in near orgasm making David cum as she watched Regina drink her blood.

"SHIT!," David groaned giving a few more pumps as he fired jet after jet of cum into Charlie's ass.

Regina looked into Charlie's eyes blood on her lips and chin and began pumping like a savage as she fucked Charlie senseless. "EERRRGGGGHHHHHHIIIIEEEE!," she screamed as she felt her own climax right at the edge.

"AGHHHHHHH PLEASE MAY I CUM MAJESTY PLEASE!," Charlie begged wanting the release of orgasm "PLEA…..!," she said her pleas being muted by Regina forcing her tongue down her throat

"UMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGHHHH!," the Latina dom moaned as she climaxed giving Charlie a few more teasing pumps before withdrawing her cock. Rolling off to the side exhausted and satisfied.

"Errrnnn," came the anguished moan of Charlie as David pushed her off her cock. Her orgasm denied her for the time being. Once she had come down form her high she crawled out of the bed and got on her knees in a submissive position. "How may I serve the throne?," she asked her body still aching with want.

"Ummm go to the bathroom and clean your wound and draw a bath for me," Regina commanded. "Master DAB would you like one as well?," she asked her co dom

"No I will wash myself," David said relaxing.

"Yes your majesty," Charlie said before crawling out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom .

The large antebellum style house was not in fact Regina's own but belonged to the group The Order Of Athena. A group of women mostly women of color or of mixed heritage such as Jewish and other ethnic backgrounds that didn't fit into white southern aristocracy who enjoyed BDSM. Almost exclusively the race play aspect of it, and preferred to keep it secret for one reason or another. A group of which Regina was their "queen". Tonight was a gathering of the order and Charlie was to be the play toy for the evenings guest.

Once in the bathroom Charlie quickly went to the medicine cabinet and cleaned the R shaped wound with rubbing alcohol . Once done she went to the large two person tub. First lining the bottom with a purple colored lavender and lilac bath salt crystals. She then turned on the water letting it run as she added the vanilla scented bath oil. Once the tub was filled and the water was at the appropriate temperature. Charlie hurried to the bedroom and lead her mistress to the bathroom and helped her into the bath. She then joined her mistress in the tub and began washing her back.

"Ummm pet," Regina moaned under Charlie's tender loving touch as the young girl guided the bath sponge over her back and shoulders.

"Yes majesty," Charlie said continuing to bathe her mistress.

"I need some girlfriend time so for the time being you may speak and act freely," Regina said temporally taking Charlie out of her slave role.

Chralie kissed Regina's neck wrapped her arms around her began soaping the older woman's breast. "Umm I love you, you know," she said resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"I love you too babe," Regina said leaning back and pulling Charlie into a sweet tender kiss. She then looked at the R on her lover's breast kissed and asked, "Did I hurt you too bad?"

"Aye close but I've had worst," Charlie said holding Regina closer.

"Good," Regina said, "soo about tonight are you nervous?"

"A bit only that the others won't like me," Charlie said.

"Baby you have a beautiful curvy body and they'll love every inch of you as much as I do," Regina said kissing her again until they needed to breathe. "Now about tonight how would you like to try something special?"

"Special how?" Charlie asked

"Like letting me drug you?," Regina asked.

"What!?," Charlie asked taken a back and slightly intrigued by the possibility of being totally out of control at the whims of Regina David and the other doms.

"Nothing heavy just something to make you a little more submissive and fun," Regina explained hopping not to upset her lover and slave. "I talked it over with Dave and he said it has to totally be your choice," she said searching her lover's face for answers. "I understand if you don't trust me enough ," she said.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her deeply and said, "No needles I'm cool with pills and maybe some coke but no needles."

"Absolutely not," Regina said kissing her lover again.

The two lovers lounged in the tub for awhile. Leisurely bathing on another until it was time to get out. Charlie dried Regina's body and then her own as she knew Regina now wanted her back in her submissive role. She then set the shower for David and set about painting Regina's nails a regal shade of dark purple. Afterwards she styled her own make up and hair the way that her Master and Mistress liked. Her hair curled and parted to the left side. A smoky red and black eye shadow. As her master and mistress readied themselves for the party that was soon to start.

* * *

As night fell Regina entered her playroom which had various toys already prepared and greeted her guest. The beautiful mistress was dress in a pair of black latex thigh high stockings and purple garter belt. A black latex g-string a purple latex corset with black trim that fastened in the front and pushed her breast up. A long black and purple latex skirt that stopped at her ankles and left the front of her crotch exposed. Her hair was slicked back into tight bun. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of black ten inch leucite spiked heels and a crystal crown worn on her head . "Greetings sisters,"

"Greetings Queen Regina," the six other women said bowing to Regina as the Latina sat on her throne.

"Greetings sisters," Regina said in a regal voice. "Tonight as is our custom on this night Harvest moon it is time we celebrate with lust and the decadence of bondage with an offering of a play toy to our Goddess as we take out our lustful urges," she said with a smile "DAB if you will please ," she said with a gesture

David walked in wearing what looked to be leather swim trunks along with an X crossed body harness mask and boots which on his 270lb frame made him look like a member of the old tag team demolition . But in his hands at the end of a leash crawling naked on her hands and knees. Save for the heavy spiked collar on her neck leather cuffs on her wrist and ankles and a red ball gag in her mouth. With her long purple tipped blonde locks in pigtails. The young submissive sat back on her heels thighs spread and palms up and head bowed. Regina came over and stroked her neck causing her to moan behind the gag.

"Sisters I present my pet Charlie and my Co owner and her mast DAB" Regina said drawing looks of approval from the other mistress's

"May we inspect the toy," said a brown skinned woman with short curly brown hair who had a lighter skinned woman who also hair short hair smoking a cigar sitting on her lap.

"Of course you may Cyn," Regina said stepping aside and letting the two black women approach Charlie.

Cynthia Henderson or Madame Cyn as she was called by subs. Was by trade a police officer with the rank of detective second grade. And everything about the woman commanded respect. "Look at me slave," she commanded grabbing Charlie's chin.

Charlie looked up at the dominate Nubian goddess, and was amazed. If her own lover and mistress Regina was a double for Lana Parrilla, the vision before her wearing only midnight blue lace body stocking and black knee high spiked heeled riding boots was a dead ringer for Taraji P Henson

"Lovely eyes wouldn't you say so Cleo baby?," Cyn asked looking over at the woman who had been occupying her lap.

"Very lovely," Cleo said before taking an inhale of her fine Cuban cigar before blowing a smoke ring.

Charlie glanced over at the cigar smoking woman who was slightly taller that Cyn trying not to be noticed and was amazed at what she saw.

Cleopatra or Lady Cleo was the wife of Madame Cyn and was what was known as "switch" in the BDSM world. And much like Cyn worked in legal world as a district attorney. And if her wife looked like Taraji P. Henson the woman clad in a pair of black latex thong panties with chains on them and a matching demi black fishnet thigh highs red stripper heels and diamond choker collar. Blowing sexy cigar smoke rings was a an exact twin of Grace Gealey. The woman who portrayed Taraji's onscreen rival on _Empire_ one of Charlie's favorite shows. Right down to the finger wave style the actress sometimes wore her short hair and the deep red lipstick she wore as well.

Cyn took the ball gag from Charlie's mouth and smacked her hard in the face. "Who said you can look at my wife bitch !" Cyn said with a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry madam," Charlie said becoming instantly moist with arousal.

"An accent? Scottish I believe?," Cleo said looking at Regina.

"Edenborough to be exact," Regina said with an air of pride. "A fitting coincidence seeing as the family that owned this house before the civil war were scots that owned slaves," she said.

"And my, my what a treat to have a Scottish plaything," said a dark haired woman with a deep rich southern accent and short spikey pixie cut of brown locks who looked to be about fifty. And bore a resemblance to Lucy Lawless said as she stepped forward wearing a men's tailored suite. Made up of a black vest with purple pinstripes matching pants a deep purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing the tattoos on her forearms, a green neck tie and black men's dress shoes. "you know great grandmother was a house slave her mother was a field hand forced to carry her master's child," the lady explained "I'm going to enjoy this very much."

"I'm sure you will Sir Toni," Regina said giving the older slightly masculine female a smirk.

Antonia Clark was a history professor at the local collage. But within the group she and in the southern BDSM community she was known as sir Toni for her masculine domineer. She was in fact at the very least one eighth black as she had researched her family history and found that her great grand parents were in fact slaves. Something fueled her sadistic side.

"I'm a little more interested in this one," said an olive skinned Italian woman with a heavy almost stereotypical New York accent dressed in red latex trench coat that resembled something an SS officer would wear with a black latex high cut y-back thong and black boots. Who looked exactly like Leah Remini. "They call me lady Mistress Bronx now tell me big boy is everything on you just as big?" she asked rubbing David's stomach "all over?" she said grabbing the bulge in David's shorts

Claudia Giovanni or Mistress Bronx as she was known in the group and BDSM world. Was restaurant owner and had three very distinct fetishes aside from BDSM. One she loved to have her feet worshiped sucked and possibly fucked. The second one being large men, the heavier the better. She enjoyed rubbing their stomach and playing out feeder and eater fantasies. Third being black men who were powerful, forceful and had large cocks and right now the masked black teen dom was ticking her boxes.

"You tell me," David said smugly

"Now now girls if you're gonna inspect her do it right," said a voluptuous Latina woman with dyed blue hair wearing only a white latex corset that left he breast exposed. Showing the silver rings that hung from her large breast. A pair of white latex cage panties and white plat formed heels that seemed to make the younger latina tower over Regina a bit. "Isn't that right cousin"

"Absolutley Princess Rosa," Regina said a bit of venom in her voice.

Rosa or Princess Rosa as she liked to be addressed by her subs was Regina's cousin. By day the woman who looked to be a long lost twin of Dascha Polanco worked as a nurse in her mother's medical practice. But by night indulged heavily in the world of BDSM and was in a bit of a rivalry of such with her older cousin when it came to that aspect of their lives.

"Play nice you two," said the sixth and final woman in the room . She much like Cleo was smoking a cigar. She appeared to be around the same age as Regina and was dressed in a pair of purple latex crochless cage back panties and a matching demi cup bra and was wearing a string of pearls and red latex stockings and black heels.

"Very well mom," Rosa said.

The older woman was Lady Evita and was Regina's aunt despite being younger than. A result of her grandfather's second marriage. Evita chosing to use her real name was a successful doctor despite being a young mother. Charlie also noted she resembled Elizabeth Rodriguez.

"Now let us inspect her properly," Evita said.

"Yes lets," Regina said, "Charlie stand an spread your legs,"

"Yes your majesty," Charlie said standing and complying with her orders with her legs apart.

Cleo walked up to her first and stuck a finger just inside her sex and twisted making Charlie gasp. Before pulling it out. "Umm very wet."

"And her tits are to die for," Toni said walking up and fondling the blonde girl's large breast. "If you were more than few shades darker you'd be what one of my great grandparents would call prime breeding stock. How big are they?," she asked twisting and rolling Charlie's rock hard nipples.

"34 II," Charlie moaned trying to contain herself under the dom's touch.

"Ohh yes prime breeding stock," Toni said biting hard on Charlie's neck making her moan and shake.

"Well now someone likes a bit of pain," Bronx said with a smile.

"Likes?," Regina said with a chuckle. "My dear sweet pet here is addicted to the more you hurt her the more she wants," she said with a prideful smile. "Would any of you girls like to test her?"

"I would," said Lady Cleo exhaling a puff of cigar smoke blowing a perfect ring. She then slowly seductively strutted over to the collared girl. Took her cigar and extinguished it by pressing and grinding it into Charlie's erect left nipple.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASSSSEE MAY I CUM MAJESTY!," Charlie begged. The burning pain on her nipple radiating throughout her body and making cry out for orgasm instantly.

Regina moved Toni and Cleo aside and violently smacked her back to the ground. "Absolutely not!," she said.

"Your will is mine Majesty," Charlie said with a submissive smile.

"Pet tell my sisters what your limits are," Regina commanded.

"No water sports no broken bones no needles no scat other than that I am your toy to use and abuse however you see fit, Mistress's," Charlie moaned still wanting to cum a sensation amplified more by the hungry looks the mistress's cast upon her.

"Your safeword?," Toni asked yanking off her tie and unbuttoning her vest. Preparing for what would happen next.

"Cracker Barrel," Charlie said with a blush.

"Well I've herd enough shall we proceed your majesty?," Toni asked stripped down to her waist wearing only her suit pants. Revealing the sleeves of tattoos that went to and covered her entire back and part of her ribs.

"Ohh yes Sir Toni," Regina said. "Master DAB string our darling pet up and let the fun begin," she said with a smile. "Ohh master DAB do blindfold her."

"As you wish Queen Regina," David said before yanking Charlie to her hands and knees and pulled her crawling along the floor and made her stand between two post about three feet apart and taller than Charlie. With shackles for her wrist and ankles on each one.

David quickly cuffed her wrist and ankles to the poles. Stretching her arms at high angle and her legs in a wide V shape. Turnning Charlie's naked body into an obscene X. Then as he was about to tie on the blindfold Regina approached them with a pill in one hand and small vile and cloth in the other. The pill was a mild form of ecstasy and the bottle contained a strong form of what was commonly known as "poppers" in LGBT circles.

"Time to take your medicine pet," Regina said starring deeply into Charlie's eyes before putting the pill on her tongue and kissing her deeply as David tied the blindfold on her eyes as Regina transferred the pill to Charlie letting their tongues dance until she felt her lover swallow the pill. Regina then drenched the cloth with the poppers and held it over Charlie's nose completely enveloping it and said, "Breathe deeply pet take it all in,"

Charlie did as she was told inhaling the chemicals slow and deep. Then she felt a rush of warmth arousal and euphoria cascade over her brought on by the drugs in her system and began to giggle uncontrollably. As her pussy flooded and nipples hardened with anticipation of the great delicious agony to come.

"Now sisters who amongst you will be first," Regina said stepping aside.

"I will," Misstress Cyn said grabbing a long black braided whip from the wall. It being one of her favorite ways to inflect pain on subs . She uncoiled the tool cracked it with a loud whoosh crack sound making Charlie gasp. The confident black mistress then walked over to the bound teen and began rubbing the whip up her back and ass. " Do you like that toy?," she asked continuing rub the whip up and down the back of Charlie's naked body this time touching her shoulders, hips thighs and side.

"Yes Madame Cyn," Charlie purred feeling the braided hide against her skin. Her pussy seemingly humming with arousal. The drugs and blindfold making all the tactile sensations feel more intense.

"Good cause I'm gonna beat you with this whip and I want to hear you beg for it, and the privilege of eating my black pussy by saying please hurt me and make me worthy of your sweet black pussy Madame Cyn is that clear?" She asked with all of the authority of a police officer that she was in her normal life.

"Yes Madame Cyn," Charlie hissed filling the pull on her arm muscles. Giving her delicious pain.

"And do remember to count," Cyn said stepping back and taking her position a few paces back from her target. Then with a sharp woosh she brought the whip back over her head and said, "Strat begging bitch!,"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ONE PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTHY OF YOUR SWEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN! Charlie screamed almost having an instant orgasm as she herd the crack woosh of the whip. Followed by it's stinging bite as it connected with her back making her buck against her restaints.

"LOUDER WHITE BITCH!," Cyn commanded bring the whip back for another strike.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW TWO PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTHY OF YOUR SWEEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN!," Charlie screamed her voice cracking. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THREEE PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTH OF YOUR SWEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN!," Charlie squealed as the third whip strike hit her right up the center of beautiful ass.

"Ummm baby I think she needs a little more encouragement," Cleo said placing a black surgical glove on her left hand and began applying lube to it.

"Yes baby she does I do love how your mind works come join us," Cyn said already knowing where her wife's mind was going. "My wife has a special treat for you," she said as Cleo squatted so she was eye level with Charlie's sex. "What do you say white bitch!?"

"UMMMM THANK YOU LADY CLEO!," moaned as Cleo began working two gloved fingers in and out of her pussy,

"Ohhhhh my she likes it don't you white bitch?" Cleo asked knowing the answer as she began slowly working in a third finger.

"Yes Lady Cleo your white bitch loves it!," Charlie moaned fighting for her life not to cum.

"Do you want more?" Cleo asked teasingly as she added a fourth finger her thumb rubbing Charlie's swollen clit

"Ughh yes please Lady Cleo your white bitch wants more!," Charlie begged.

"Ok white bitch," said taking her four fingers out to the edge of Charlie's pussy teasing it. "Take a deep breath in," she commanded watching Charlie inhale deeply before forcing her fist into the girl!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!," Charlie screamed in painful pleasure as an orgasm tore through her body. Against all her will.

"WHO TOLD YOU YYOU COULD CUM BITCH!," Cyn said whipping her in rapid succession .

"AHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY LADY CLEO I'm SORY MADAM CYN!," Charlie said her mind still a wash with orgasmic bliss with Cleo's fist still inside her cunt.

"Now I'm gonna continue to whip you and if you cum again you won't like your punishment. Now count form where I left off but now you also have to beg my Cleo to fist fuck you're worthless white cunt." Cyn said as she drew back and began whipping Charlie again

"UGGGGGGGGGGGG FOUR PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTHY OF YOUR SWEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN! PLEASE FIST MY WOUTHLESS WHITE CUNT LADY CLEO!" Charlie screamed in twisted pleasure as she was whipped and fisted by the two black doms.

Regina and David both watched as their submissive was beaten and pleasured and became intensely aroused. David moved behind Regina pressing his hard shorts covered cock against her g-string covered ass. Grinding her and reaching into her underwear making her moan . "This is soo hot," David moaned behind his mask as he fingered the older woman.

"Ummm Yess she's sooo beautiful," Regina moaned as David found her g-spot.

"Yes she is," David said.

"Excuse me but let borrow Master DAB for a moment or three? Asked Mistress Bronx. Who by now had shucked her coat and thong now stood in only her boots

"You may ," Regina said beginning to finger herself as the two walked of and she watched Charlie continue to be tortured and fist fucked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE NINE PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTHY OF YOUR SWEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN PLEASE FIST FUCK MY WORTHLESS WHITE CUNT LADY CLEO!," Charlie screamed. The drugs were drowning her brain making her feel everything with more intensity. Her back burned and she could feel the slashes of the whip throb some opening and bleeding a bit. She also felt the restraints cut into her wrist and the muscles in her arms burned. She felt Cleo's fist pistoning insides her pussy going from hard and fast to slow and churning stretching her vaginal walls. The sting of her sweat on the wounds. All filling her with pain pushing her closer and closer to climax and her subspace "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW TEN PLEASE HURT ME AND MAKE ME WORTHY OF YOUR SWEET BLACK PUSSY MADAME CYN PLEASE FIST FUCK MY WORTHLESS WHITE CUNT LADY CLEO!" she screamed breathlessly her heart pounding as Cleo's fist now once again Jack hammered her pussy. "UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAGGGGGGGGGGGGGH MADAME CYN LADY CLEO MAY I PLEASE CUM PLEASE PLEASE!," she screamed begging for the release she needed.

"NO BITCH!," Cyn said having prompting her wife to yank her fist from her pussy.

"Ughhhhh Thank you Madame Cyn and Lady Cleo," Charlie moaned as she fought her urge to orgasm.

"You're welcome White bitch," Cleo said licking Charlie's lips making the bound girl shutter "Whose next sisters? ," she asked

"I'll go next," said Sir Toni clad now only a strap on harness with a large wide glossy black cock sticking from the front. A cock that looked a bit wider than David's real one. "If it pleases the Queen of course," she said bowing to Regina who was still fingering herself.

"Ummm it shall good sir knight," Regina moaned.

Toni then went over to the wall and retrieved two sets of clamps and leather paddle with small metal studs on it ,sticking it in her waistband of her harness. She then grabbed a bottle of lube and began masturbating her faux cock with the gel as she walked over to Charlie. She then began to twist and pull her nipples to erectness. "You like having these played with don't you," she said using her left hand to rub her breast as she pulled out the paddle

"Yess Sir Toni," moaned the still blindfolded Charlie.

"You like having them beat too huh!," Toni said swatting Charlie's tits with the paddle

"AH YES SIR!," Charlie gasped the sharped pain pushing her further to the edge.

"You want to cum right now don't you," Toni asked swatting her breast again. This time harder than before.

"YES SIR!," Charlie screamed!

"You're Greedy pain slut aren't you!," Toni said rapidly hitting Charlie with the paddle three times.

"YES YES YES!" Charlie screamed in ecstasy tears of twisted joy running down her cheeks from behind her blindfold.

Toni then put the clamps onto the teen's swollen red nipples. Tightening them to the point her nipples threatened to bleed. "Open," she commanded a then placed the chain in Charlie's mouth. Causing a gasp and more tears to come from the girl as she instinctively bit and pulled the chain. "Don't drop it no matter what. Now I'm gonna fuck and beat that big beautiful as of yours till its red and I want you to tell the queen how good it feels understood toy?"

"Esss ir," Came Charlie's muffled response.

Toni then moved behind her and forced her to bend at the waist nearly dislocating Charlie's shoulders and showing off the masculine dom's surprising upper body strength . She then gripped Charlie's hips and rammed the large dildo upper her ass.

"EEEEEERGGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie screamed as a little more than half of the thick rubber cock went up her ass with one stroke aidded by the poppers and lube. Giving Charlie a burning pain and fullness inside as her ass stretched to fit the monster.

"UGHHHH TIGH FUCKING ASS," Toni grunt as she pulled back before starting to pound Charlie's back door "Star singing my praises bitch!," She said swatting Charlie's backside with the paddle.

"Errghhh IT'S SOOOOO GOOOD ERR AJESTY! IR TONI FUCKS YOUR PET"S ASSS SOO GOOD," Charlie moaned struggling to keep the chain in her mouth while enduring the ass fucking and beating from Toni.

Elsewhere Charlie wasn't the only one enduring an anal reaming. As on a near by couch David had Bronx on her back with her legs behind her head. Ramming the New Yorker's asshole with his near thirteen inch pole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK THIS ASSHOLE YOU BIG BASTARD GIVE ME A NICE BIG CREAMPIE TO FEED YOUR BITCH," Bronx commanded trusting up to meet David's thrust. "UGGHHH FUCK ME COME ON HARDER!," she demand reaching up to slap David only to have her hand caught by the teen dom.

"Nice…Try…Bitch!," David said paintbrush slapping the fiery Italian dom for her trouble. Before giving her a particularly hard series of balls deep strokes his balls slapping her up turned ass cheeks.

"My, my he has some spine doesn't he mother," Princess Rosa said watching as they watched David rutt there sister dom's ass.

"Yes he does Daughter," Lady Evita said kneeling down behind him and rubbing his back. "And a strong back and sweet looking ass," she said before bending down and running her tongue up his ass.

"UGGHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YES!," David moaned fucking harder into Bronx's ass. Still slapping her face. " AND AS FOR YOU TELL ME YOU WANT MY CUM COME ON YOU GINNNY BITCH BEG FOR MY CUM UP YOUR ASS!"

"MAKE BEG YOU FUCKING EGGPLANT!," Bronx moaned slapping David's masked face and spitting in his face for good measure only to have him do the same and get another smack. As the two began to trade slaps and insults.

"My he is nasty babe," Cleo said as she fingered and kissed her wife using her free hand to fondle her breast.

"Ummm yes he is I think Bronx has found her match," Cyn said.

Back over with Charlie Toni true to her word had beaten Charlie's ass to an angry red and not the gorgeous mounds were now turning purple and swollen. "YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DICK STRETCHING YOUR ASS OUT DON'T YOU!," Sir Toni snarled as she fucked Charlie's now near gaping asshole harder raining down swat after swat on her ass.

"EEESSSSSS IR ONI!," Charlie screamed in delicious pain. Her face red her blindfold and face soaked with tears and sweat. Her breast and burning with pain. Her jaw aching her arms treating to tear away from her body and she wanted more. She was desperate for it more pain more agony. She was reaching new limits of pain and pleasure and she wanted more. She was now like a crackhead desperate for a rock. She wanted more pain and she wanted it all.

"NOW TAKE THAT FUCKING CHAIN OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND TELL THE QUEEN WHAT A GANGBANG PAIN WHORE HER PET IS!"

"UUGGGGGGGGGAAAAASSSSSEEDDDDDDD I'M A FILTHY GANGBANG PAIN WHORE YOUR MAJESTY YOUR PET IS A FILTHY GANGBANG PAIN WHORE!," Charlie screamed losing herself down a rabbit hole of pain and lust.

"NOW BEG FOR ME TO LET YOU CUM YOU FUCKING CRASHTEST DUMMY SLUT!," Toni yelled her own orgasm very close

"PLEASE MAJESTY LET SIR TONI MAKE CUM PLEASE!," Charlie begged just before the blind fold was ripped for her eyes and she was dealt a vicious slap by Regina. Her mistresses sharp nails making her cheek bleed nearly sending her over the edge. Lost in a blissful world of pain Charlie hadn't noticed Regina untie her legs and barley registered her lifting her leg and wrapping them around her waist. No all she registered was the feeling of being full and in sharp pain as her lover and mistress shoved her foot long purple strap on balls deep into her pussy with one stroke. Making her instinctively lock her ankles together around the older woman's waist as she was double penetrated in mid-air only her arms supporting her weight.

Regina took the small braid leather riding crop from her teeth and began hitting Charlie's thighs brusing the pale white flesh. Before gripping her chin and feverishly kissing and bitting her young lover/ slave's lips before spitting in her face. "Only I Get to make you cum you got it bitch!," she snarled as she and her trusted knight savagely double fucked the blonde.

"AGGHHHHHHH YESSS YOUR MAJESTY!," Charlie screamed as the two older women continued to beat and fuck her senseless.

The rest of the night from that moment on became a whirlwind of sadistic hedonism and pain for Charlie. After Regina and Toni had had their fill of her and had reached their orgasms She was brought over to Mistress Bronx and was forced to eat David's cum from her ass while the Italian Mistress sat on her face and shocked her clamped breast and clit. Until the older woman climaxed . After that Princess Rosa and her mother Lady Evita put a dildo gag in her mouth . Each woman taking a turn fucking themselves on her face while sucking off David's cock while the other used a paddle to spank her exposed pussy. Turning her swollen cunt lips purple. At another point she found herself put in a set of stocks while first Madame Cyn took her from behind with a strap on and Cleo and Evita took turns repeatedly putting out cigars on her whipped back while she was forced to beg Regina to fuck her and let her cum. Then while in the she was forced to suck Mistress Bronx's toes as Regina fingered the other mistress to climax while David and Toni and beat the already swollen cheeks of her ass with paddles turning them purple and raising welts on them. Before David took her ass from behind and Toni dripped hot candle wax onto her wounded back as the blonde sub begged for more wanting the release of an orgasm she feared wouldn't come. At Another point she found herself on her hands and knees with weighted and belled clamps and clothes pins attached to her sore breast clit and pussy lips as she ate Madame Cyn's ass while Cleo fisted both he cunt and ass. At another point she found her self being face fucked by David a mouth spreader in her mouth While Evita and Regina double penetrated her from behind. All while impressing her lover and other mistresses with her refusal to utter her safe word. Instead seeming to crave more for there pleasure. The other mistresses had seen other strong submissves but Charlie was something special Charlie was un breakable.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAGHHHHHHHHH GOD PLEASE MAKE ME WOTHRY OF YOU ALL!," a horse sweaty battered and bruised screamed as she hung by her bound wrist from the ceiling rotating around like a hunk of raw meat with a black hitachi vibrator set on high and a virbrating butt plug in her ass. As David and Regina and the others beat her with thick leather braber straps striking and hunk of bruised flesh they could her face was beat red. Her face was red and streamed with tears. The salt from her sweat stinging the many open welts on her. "YYYYAARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE MAKE ME WORTHTY OF YOU ALL!," she screamed her voice straining to go over a whisper.

Regina seeing this held up her hand in an order to stop and walked up the hanging girl and kissed her with all the passion love and lust that could be musterd. And the older mistress whispered for only them to hear "cum my love your queen shows you mercy,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSUUUUUFFFFFFFERRRR FOR THE THRON!," Charlie screamed and suddenly everything around her faded into nothing but a peaceful forest. To the other parties in the room she appeared to squirt and convulse with an intense orgasm while babbling incoherent nonsense before passing out. But in her subspace mind she simply reached a new plain of feeling everything all at once as she drifted to sleep naked in on the could forest floor.

* * *

"Ma ,Majesty?," Charlie asked her voice barley a whisper as she lay naked on her stomach her favorite blanket beneaith her Regina's beautiful face coming into view as the older woman hummed a soothing lullaby while tending to the wounds on her back.

"It's just Regina my love no need for titles at the moment ," Regina said as she continued to rub the soothing aloe ointment into her lovers wounds, "And don't move too much. You're in a lot of pain you just don't know how much yet just relax and let us take care of you," she said.

"Us?," Charlie rasped

"Tea?," David said having his submissive turn and see him offer her a cup of her favorite herbal tea.

Charlie simply smiled a content smile and began to drift back off to sleep and said " I love you both." As her master and mistress cared for her.

 **The END**

* * *

 **A/N PEACE LOVE SDR OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back Charlie and Regina fans it's that time again. Now this one its a bit different as it will be more sweet and more of a romantic type hook up. Soo kick back and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Love And Care**

David pulled his car to a stop in front of Regina's house. He was there to drop off his best friend and surrogate sister. As well as his part time lover and submissive Charlie. The young Scottish teen was set to spend a weekend with her lover Regina. As the older women's son would be away with his father. And the teen was anticipating an exciting weekend of lust and romance.

"Soo sure you don't need my help weekend?," David asked from the driver's seat

"No bro her majesty is all mine this weekend," Charlie said, "and besides aren't you supposed to take Belle and Scarlet to the movie's tonight,"

"Yeah if Belle's pops let's the evil twin out of the house," David said with a frustrated eye roll,"

"Homophobic bastard likes she should just come live with us," Charlie said becoming as annoyed as her spiritual brother.

"Yeah but don't worry about it go have fun and get some of that sweet cougar ass," David said kissing Charlie on the cheek,

"Ohh I will bye," Charlie said before grabbing her overnight bag and exiting the car

Charlie quickly walked up the driveway and opened the door using the key Regina left in a fake rock for her by the door. The older woman having wanting her girlfriend and submissive to be able to get into her home whenever she needed her too without her there. But upon opening the door she was greeted by a frustrated Regina dressed in a pants suite and arguing into her phone.

"What do you mean you can't take him you…..what do you mean something came up…listen I don't care about your little cunt girlfrirend wants…..that's not fair and you fucking know it!... ERGGH fine I'll explain to Eli what a deadbeat his father is….Oh yeah try it try it and I'll not only see to it you'll never see our son again but you end up broke and homeless….. UGHH bye!," Regina said hanging up the phone in anger before sitting down on the stairs.

"Did I come at a bad time," Charlie said walking over to her older lover.

"Yes and no," Regina said as the young girl set beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Eli's father decided to cancel his weekend with him in order to be with his little slut," she continued. "and what's worst I got called in to the office so that means I have to conceal our weekend together and do something with Eli."

"Why do we have to canceal," Charlie said wanting to be supportive as well as not wanting to cancel their plans.

"Sweetie did you not hear what I said.," Regina said looking at the young girl with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Hear me out you go handle what you need to at work and I'll sit with Eli," Charlie said before kissing Regina deeply and sweetly the kiss soothing the older woman's rage. And making them both hunger for more

"Ummmm…. Are…..you….sure…I….. this…..is a ….a big step….," Regina said between breaths as the two began to go into a full on make out session on the stairs.

"Yeah….he's …..ten … how…hard….is it," Charlie said laying Regina down on the stairs. And reaching up her blouse. "Then….when…he's…asleep… we… can…have….fun ," she continued as she groped her lover's bra clad breast.

"Umm ok ,ok, ok," Regina said breaking the kiss and pushing the amorous teen away her cheeks flushed. "Eli come down here kid," Regina said standing up and straightening her top and calling her son.

"Coming !," the boy said from his room

"Are you sure about this," Regina asked giving her young lover one last chance to back out of her agreement.

"Yes I have three brothers back home and I look after Dave how hard can one ten year old be," Charlie said.

"Yeah mom," Eli said walking downstairs.

"Eli sweetie I just talked to your dad and….," Regina said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He concealed again," Eli said dropping his head with a sigh

"Fraid so bud," Regina said.

"It's ok we can just hang out here and play video games like last time," the boy said perking up a bit.

"Now about that I have to go to the office for a while," Regina said making the boy pout some. "But my friend Charlie has volunteered to hang out with you while I'm at work,"

Eli looked at the blonde teen with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Eli had seen her a few times before either just arriving as his father picked him up or leaving when he brought him back. He knew his Mother would met up with her at other times and the smart boy had sensed there was more to their relationship. But he himself didn't know where the blonde with the "funny" accent stood with him.

"Mom I'm ten I don't need a babysitter," Eli pouted.

"I know that's why she's here to hang out with you while I'm gone,"

Regina said.

"Yeah we'll play games eat junkfood, it'll be fun what do ya say," Charlie said as she approached the boy with a smile.

Elie looked the older girl up and down and said, "Ok I guess."

"Ok," Regina said hugging her son tight and kissing him on the forehead "Now you be a good boy for Charlie and I'll see you both later" she before pecking Charlie on the lips not even realizing she had kissed her lover in front of her son. "Bye!," she said rushing out of the door.

"Soo," Charlie said as she and Eli starred at each other awkwardly

"So," Eli said starring down at his shoes

"What where you and your dad going to do today?," She asked the boy.

"We were gonna go see wrestling," Eli said.

"Oh so you like wrestling?," Charlie asked smiling having found an in with her lover's son "I love wrestling," she said.

"You do!?," Eli said sparking up "I have the network!," he said excited.

"Awesome!," Charlie said, "Ok tell you what go in the living room and set up the network while I make a phone call and then we can play video games what system do you have?," she asked

"X-box," Eli said excitedly

"Alright go set it up and I'll be in a bit," Charlie said.

"Cool!," Eli said as he went to the living room.

Charlie quickly pulled her phone out and quickly found David's name. "Bro how far are you from the house?"

" _About fifteen I stopped at Sonic for a shake and some onion rings_ ," David said clearly eating over the phone. " _What's up,?_ " he asked.

"Long story short I'm watching Regina's kid cause his dad bailed and I need my guitar and X-box controller," Charlie explained.

" _Say no more I'll be there as soon as I can,_ " David said.

"Thanks bro," Charlie said.

" _No prob,_ " David said as the two hung up the phone.

Charlie went into the living room to find Eli scrolling through the WWE Network, "Ooooo attitude era ECW that's cool," she said.

"I wouldn't know my mom told me I couldn't watch it or any attitude stuff say's it's too violent," Eli explained

"Soo you've never seen any attitude era wrestling?," Charlie asked only to have the boy shake his head no. "Well the good thing is your mom isn't here and Auntie Charlie is sooo…," she said taking the remote and scrolling through to find ECW's first Barely Legal PPV. "Wait we need food lets go get some snacks."

"Yeah," Eli said and the two went into the kitchen and opened the pantry.

"Let's see," Charlie said looking over the pantry, " what should we eat,"

"Well maybe something healthy," Eli said.

"Ok Gummie worms for fruit," Charlie said grabbing a tub of gummie worms, "and potatoe chips for vegetables," she continued grabbing a bag of plain chips. "Now let's go watch some wrestling.

With that Charlie and Eli sat down and spent the next hour or so watching wrestling. Charlie educating the young boy on the wrestlers he didn't know. After the show ended David arrived with the items Charlie had requested and a pizza as well. Always anticipating his surrogate sister's needs. Once David had left Charlie and Eli settled back into another old wrestling pay-per-view. Before switching to playing Call Of Duty.

"So are you gonna like be my stepmom or something," Eli asked making Charlie choke on her drink as she took a sip of her drink.

"Whoa what makes you ask that?," Charlie asked catching her breath.

"Well you're my mom's like girlfriend right and you love her right? Eli asked.

"Again what make's you say that?" Charlie asked hoping to detract the bright ten year old from his line of question. Regarding the relationship that she and Regina hoped to keep Eli in the dark about for the time being.

"Well I know my mom like's girls Charlie, " Eli said plainly. "And I've seen you kiss not just today but before," he said timidly hoping not to be scolded for spying.

"You are a smart kid," Charlie said smiling at the boy. "Let me ask you a question. do you want me to be your step mum,"

"I love my mom and you love my mom. But mostly I want my mom to be happy and you make her happy that's all that matters," Eli said almost bringing a tear to Charlie's eyes with his sweetness.

"Well you and I have that in common, but your mom and I both agree it's to early and I'm too young for marriage at the moment, Charlie explained. "so for now I'll just be Auntie Charlie is that cool?"

Eli smiled at her and said, "Auntie Charlie I like that."

Hours later Regina came home with two bags of Mexican food. to the sight of Charlie teaching Eli how to play guitar. "Well what do we have here," she said.

"Hi mom!," Eli said excited to see his mom. "Auntie Charlie was teaching me guitar!"

"Oh really," Regina asked

"Yeah kids a natural," Charlie said.

"I see," Regina said.

"Mom can Auntie Charlie sleepover," Eli asked.

"I don't see why not," Regina said smiling at the apparent way her lover and child had bonded. "But right now why don't you take these bags in the kitchen and get washed up for dinner then we can all sit down and watch whatever you like while we eat,"

" Really no kayfabe," the boy asked.

"No kayfabe now go," Regina said as her son took the bags. Once the boy was out of sight she quickly grabbed Charlie and kissed her deeply forcing her tongue into her mouth having younger of the two return the intensity of the kiss. Before breaking it keeping her arms wrapped around her younger slightly taller lover. "Sooo Auntie Charlie?,"

"Well unless you want him to call me stepmum sweetheart," Charlie said before kissing Regina again.

"Ummm… we'll work up to that eventually. And you taught him Vaniity? " Regina asked.

"Just a little," Charlie smiled feeling the love and comfort of Regina's touch.

"Well Auntie Charlie you played well with the prince and when he sleeps you get to play with the queen," Regina said with a seductive purr.

"Umm yes your majesty," Charlie purred back and kissed her deeply only breaking when Eli reentered the room.

"Eww you're such marks," Eli said teasing his mother and her girlfriend.

"Give it a few years kid and you'll get it," Regina said with a chuckle. "now let's go eat," she said.

"Yes," Charlie said.

With that the trio spent the next few hours eating, laughing and watching wrestling. Charlie and Eli educating Regina on the storylines. Watching as the older woman who had only a passing interest in the sport become more and more intrigued. Until at some point Charlie glanced over and saw Eli sleeping on his mother's shoulder.

"Well your majesty it appears the prince is a sleep," Charlie said giving Regina a sexy knowing smirk.

"Why yes, yes he is," Regina said returning the smirk. "Let's leave him here and go to the bed go to the bedroom"

"Umm you read my mind," Charlie said before kissing Eli on the forehead. And standing offering her hand to Regina.

"Good night my sweet prince" Regina said kissing her son and slowly guiding his head to a cushion as she stood and allowed Charlie to lead her to the bedroom.

Once the two had ascended the stairs and the door Regina's room was closed and locked. The pent up lust the two had been sitting on all day exploded as the two began to savagely and roughly kiss bite and grope each other. Hungry for every inch of available flesh they could get. Charlie soon ripped open Regina's burgundy pinstriped blouse sending buttons flying in multiple directions. Leaving the older Latin only her cobalt blue satin and black lace bra and black slacks. She then quickly did the same to Charlie's Star Trek shirt reducing the garment to rags leaving Charlie in a purple satin bra and black leggings as they t both tossed the now useless garments aside. Their lips never leaving the other's body as they both began trying to remove each other's pants as they made their way to the bed. Charlie kicking off her shoes and struggling with her lover's pants buttons Before yanking them open as Regina kicked off her heels and ripped Charlie's leggings down to her knees. Revealing the blonde's sexy black and purple hipster cut panties before she shoved her teenaged lover on the bed. She then took off her pants and tossed them aside leaving her on only her the French cut panties that matched her bra before pouncing on Charlie and humping the her sex against the girl's thigh as she pressed her own thigh against Charlie's own. The friction on both soaking wet panty covered slits driving them both madd.

"Ehhh you owe me a shirt and leggings!," Charlie moaned as kicking the ripped black fabric off her ankles. As Regina pinched her rock hard nipple through her bra and bit hard onto her neck.

"Ahhh same to you!," Regina moaned as Charlie humped backed against her and squeezed her ass digging her nails into her round hind quarters.

"UGH!," Charlie grunted as she flipped them over and snapped open Regina's front clasp bra and tossed it aside. "Let's run up a tap then," she moaned. Before latching onto Regina's left nipple and ran her nails down her sides to her panties and began to tug at the fabric.

"AGHHH DEAL!," Regina growled snapping off Charlie's bra as the young Scottish Lolita bit her nipple, and she moved her hand to her ass.

As if mental lock step the two lovers ripped each other's underwear to shreds and tossed them in either direction. Then guided by their animalistic lust Charlie and Regina sat up their eyes locked and burning with passion. The two sat up in the middle of the bed naked and wrapped their legs around each other pressing their pussies into each other and began tribbing as they kissed. Humping like wild mating wolves as the four poster bed rocked and filled the room with sounds of their savage love making. The air fast becoming thick with the sweet musk of their love making.

"AGHHH CHARLIE!... CHARLIE….CHARLIE!," Regina moaned in between fevered kisses as she clawed her lovers back making the blonde pump her sex harder against her as she did the same both racing towards climax.

"REGINA,…OHHH .GODS.. REGINA!," Charlie moaned feeling herself about to climax as she liked and nibbled Regina's ear.

All time seemed to fade away as the two lovers continued their carnal coupling. A puddle of sweat and pussy juice forming beneath them as they continued to hump kiss and fondle each other.

"UGHH …..LOOOK AT ME… LOOK AT ME!," Regina said rougly grabbing Charlie's chin forcing the blue green eyes to lock with her hazel ones, "I Love you! I LOVE YOU!"

" UGHHHH I LOVE YOU TOO," Charlie cried.

"AGNGGGNHHHHHHIIGGGHHHNUMMMMHHHHHPHPPPHFFFFFFFF !" they both screamed as they both came in unison starring into each other's eyes.

Before either could catch their breath Regina pushed Charlie onto her back and quickly flipped around into a sixty nine position. And began to finger Charlie's pussy and sucking her clit as she ground her own wet snatch into Charlie's face.

"Ugh…so sweet…. I love you! … Sooo fucccking Sweet," Regina moaned incoherently as she fingered slurped and licked her lover's cunt.

"AGGhhh… ummmm yes….all for you…all for you!," Charlie chanted over and over and began to finger and lick pussy. Using her skilled young to drive the older Latina wilder than what she already was. Humping her passion flower up into Regina's face.

"REEGGGGGGGGGUUAAGGHHH DIOS! MADRE CHRISTO! FOLLARME PERRA!," Regina screamed reverting back to Spanish as she felt her virginal walls clench. Her nails digging into Charlie's thigh. As her free hand worked in a third finger into the teen.

"UMMM FUCK DO IT! DO IT!," Charlie begged before biting Regina's clit and battering the older woman's g-spot hearing the wet squishy sounds inside her.

"AHHHHHHMMMMMMMGGHHHHHHHHHMMMM!," Regina growled burying herself into Charlie's cunt sucking her clit as she added her fourth finger and thump making her a fist inside her lover's sex fisting her.

"EEEEGGHHHHH SHIT FUCKING A!," Charlie said using three of her fingers inside of Regina enjoying full feeling of fist . Moving her fingers faster and faster.

"UEERRRGGHH UERRGGHH UGGGHHH!...AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Regina screamed as Charlie pulled her fingers from her sex and spraying a geyser of girl cum onto Charlie drenching her . EEEEEEEGHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHH SHIT OOHHHH SHIT OHHH SHITTT OOHHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCCCK!," she screamed shaking on top of Charlie as she began ramming her fist into Charlie

"OHHHHHH YEESSS MAKE IT HURT MAKE IT FUCKING HURT OHHHHH AAAAHHGGGHHH SHIT!," Charlie screamed as she began to scream feeling herself near climax as she put her fingers back into Regina adding a fourth and fifth allowing the two mutely fist each other.

"UGGGHHHHHHHH NIEGGHHHHHHHAAA CUM FOR ME CUM FOR ME!" Regina screamed as she began opening and closing her fist inside the girl. Before she bit down on Charlie's clit

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKING GOD REGINA!," Charlie screamed as she climaxed she too squirted.

"EERRRRGGHGHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM DIOS DIOS DIOS OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGODDAMN YOU YOU SEXY FUCKING BITCH!," Regina screamed as she once again climaxed rolling off of Charlie once again squirting. This time shaking and pounding the soaked mattress.

Charlie not in the mood to give the older woman a break and consumed with madding lust crawled on top of Regina and began to finger and grind Regina's pussy. Forcing her tongue down her throat. As the brunette once again began to hump back against her

"MMM…Ehhh….umm.. top drawer… top drawer!," Regina panted her breast heaving as she pointed to the small nightstand to the right of her.

"As you wish your majesty," Charlie said with a smile before untangling herself from her lover and crawling over to the stand. She then opened the drawer and found a a near eleven inch purple strap-on with a smaller pressure activated vibrating dildo inside the harness for the wearer. Looking over and seeing Regina roll onto her hands and knees Charlie knew what her lover wanted, and quickly put on the faux cock and got into positon lining the dildo up with Regina's honey pot.

"UMMMMm not there," Regina purred wiggling her curvy rump at the teen.

Charlie smiled and lined the head of the cock with Regina's asshole, and gripped her hips. Before ramming the fake cock into her ass both moaning loudly. Charlie feeling the vibrating end come to life, and Regina feeling the fullness of the dildo stretching her out. Charlie knowing how her lover liked to be taken pulled out slowly leaving the head just inside and swiveled her hips teasing the older brunette. Before pushing a another inch or so in. Then pulling out to the tip again corkscrewing it again before pushing in this time adding a bit more making Regina moan and beg. Before repeating the process over and over. Before doing it one last time and pounding away at her.

"EERRRRRRRAAAAYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Regina screamed now rocking back and fourth to meet Charlie's jackhammer like thrust the bedframe slamming into the wall and the box spring creeking and cracking under the strain.

"UGHHHHH DAMN IM GONNA CUM ALREADY!," Charlie growled not realizing that she had been drilling her lover's back door twenty solid minutes as raind drop size beads of sweat poured off her brow.

"AGHH AEGGH ME TOO CUM …C…CUM…WITH MEEE!," screamed an equally exhausted Regina

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," came the combined orgasmic cries of the two. As they both reached the top of the peaks of ecstasy once more

Regina fell forward quickly turned and pushed Charlie onto her back and impaled herself on the faux phallus to the root and began riding up and down at a hard pace. Grinding her hips on the down storke as she picked up the pace with each progressive stroke. "ENNNNNNGGGHHH!," she growled as she bent forward and began to bite and tug at her lovers tan colored nipples.

""AAAGGGH GODS!," Charlie yelled enjoy the intense sensations of painful pleasure as Regina's sharp teeth gnawed at her tits "UGHH HARDER HARDER BITIE THEM OFFF!." She screamed as Regina bit and rode her harder and faster. The bed squeaking shaking cracking slamming beneath them (OHHHH FUCK HURT ME MAKE ME FEEEL I….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFUUUUUUUFFCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!," she screamed as she once again climaxed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIII CHARLIE!," Regina screamed as she once again climaxing

Regina quickly dismounted Charlie and relieved the teen of the strap on and placed it on herself. Instinctively Charlie crawled over to and began to suck on the dildo. Drinking in her lovers essence into herself. Regina grabbed a handful of Charlie's sweat soaked locks and smacked her face repeatedly as she stared at her with a look of sadistic romance. She then deeply kissed the blonde and when she broke the kiss commanded "Bend over!,"

"Yes your majesty!," Charlie purred as she quickly turned doggy style with he shoulders and head down on the soaked mattress her ass high.

Regina smiled and reached into the second drawer of the nightstand and pulled a small leather studded paddle and quickly mounted her blonde lover and rammed her dildo in the girls pussy and brought the paddle down with a hard whack.

"AGGGHHHHHHHH THANK YOU MAJESTY!" Charlie cried in painful lust as Regina began to rain down blow after blow as on her round beautiful ass.

"EGGHH CUM BABY CUM ALL YOU WANT BUT BEG ME!," Regina commanded pumping and strikeing harder and faster with every thrust.

"EAAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOO BEAT ME FUCK ME! USE ME HURT ME PLEASE MAJSETY I'M YOURS!," Charlie screamed over and over climaxing fast with tears welling up in her eyes.

"AGHHHHHH YES PET AND IM YOURS!," Regina yelled. She two reaching a quick climax.

Over the next hour Regina fucked paddled bit clawed and kissed Charlie in every way and position the two savage lovers could imagine. Once she had beaten Charlie's asscheeks a to and purple shade she flipped the girl on her side and took her anally while alternating between kissing and biting her neck and shoulder and clawing her tits. At another point she had Charlie ride her in the cowgirl position. While she ra her nails repeatedly down Charlie's sides leaving deep red claw marks on her body. At another point Regina had Charli onh back with her hips angled and left leg raised while she pounded her and paddled bit her thighs. At another she once again was taking Charlie from behind while the blonde laid on her stomach. At this moment she reached over to the drawer and retrieved the item she knew would set her love over the edge to that perfect orgasmic bliss they both needed to reach in the countless storm of orgasms they had, had

"UMMMMMM….Do you want it baby," Regina asked showing Charlie the sharp pearl handled straight razor after a heated kiss as she pounded the girl.

"MMMMMM ….YES…..PLEASE!...PLEASE REGINA!...PLEASE!," Charlie moaned between kisses as stretched her arms out flat above her head.

Regina slowed her pace to slowed hard forcful pumps making the sound of skin slapping skin fill the room. Then as she pulled out she pressed the razor to the back of Charlie's left forearm. The cold steal making the blonde gasp. The then rammed back in cutting the girl beneath her at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!," Charlie screamed her body shaking and her brain exploding with a million jolts of orgasmic electricity as she came

"UGGHHHH BABY!," Regina moaned as she too orgasmed licking the blood from Charlie's arm. Drinking in her lover's very life as she lined the bladed up on the same spot on her other arm.

"PLEASE BABY PLEASE!," Charlie begged wanting more. Wanting to prove her love and devotion by sheading her blood for the woman she loved.

"YES MY BELVED YES!," Regina said as je once again plunged the dildo into the girl as she cut her. The bed's boxspring caving in beneath them,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLWWIWIWIWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," came the sympathy of their combined orgasmic howls. As the world faded away and the two lay locked together. Mind body and soul as they kissed.

"Ummmm WHEW! No MAS!," Regina said rolling onto her back breathless

"Agreed," Charlie said laying her head on Regina's stomach her lover wrapping her arms around her. "Sorry about the bed" she giggled prompting one from Regina.

"Ehh I needed a new box spring anyway," Regina said with a laugh kissing the top of Charlie's head. "Now about those cuts…" Regina said reaching over to the drawer and pulling out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"They're not that bad," Charlie said.

"Humor me woman," Regina said. She then took each of Charlie's arms and slowly cleaned and kissed each cut before bandaging them. And the two lover's then drifted off to sleep in each other's arm no other words needed.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Now if you need something to read between the updates I would love for you to read my tournament fic and my new power rangers story. But show some love with a review. Now as always Peace Love and May YOU LIVE TO SEE THE DAWN**


	5. Cancelation

**Cancelation**

Hey fans Im' ending and deleting this fic. It has nothing to do with low readers or reviews and it has everything to do with my emotions and stuff I don't want to get into now. Other than to say in order to move passed those feelings this story must die. At least for now as I still have all the files. I if you have any questions leave a review or PM me and the story will be deleted next Saturday so until then. Peace love blessings and may you live to see the dawn


End file.
